


Can't stay away

by lizzybuggie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betty comes across as bitchy but she has a heart of gold, Charming Jughead, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ethel is crushing on Jughead but he doesn't know she exists when Betty is there, F/M, Jughead has a heart of gold, Please don't call Betty a slut, Promiscuous Betty, Sassy Betty, Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Strangers to Lovers, and a brokenheart, not a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: They met at Pops at a cocktail night organised by Veronica. It was an awkward and rude introduction, one that left Betty with a bad taste in her mouth. But for some reason she couldn’t stop staring, something was drawing herself towards the mysterious man with the gorgeous hair and beautiful eyes. And Jughead couldn’t seem to forget the pretty blond with the sassy mouth and killer legs.





	1. First meetings, and attraction

Betty looked out the window of her Uber, staring at the diner she had been going to ever since she was a child. This time it was different. There would be no milkshakes and hamburgers, not unless they were being carried on a tray and were bite-sized. 

Ever since Veronica bought Pops diner, this had been her dream. Once a month, host fancy dinners and cocktail parties. Veronica was classing up the place. During the day the diner looked as it always did, but tonight it was different. There were men waiting to take your coat, mixologists to make you a glamorous cocktail, and many beautiful people in black tie and fancy dresses. Betty was one of them. She looked down at her knee-length dress. A beautiful floral dress that showcased her long legs and tiny waist. The material hugged her body tightly. 

She rummaged through her bag, pulling out some pink lipstick. Running it over her lips she puckered them before she stepped out of the Prius. “Thanks,” Betty said to the driver. The man gave her a smile back, watching her. His gaze ran down her long legs as she walked away. 

“Betty!” Veronica yelled just as she walked through the door.

Betty faked a smile at Veronica. Walking quickly towards her friend she gave her a hug as she looked around. Pops diner looked completely different. “This place looks….”

“Amazing? I know, right. It was a hard few days, but I think I got the smell of oil out of the walls.” Veronica replied as she lead Betty towards the corner booth that was lined with a VIP banner. “Come, sit.” 

Veronica tapped the seat beside her. 

Betty slid beside her friend, looking around at the company that surrounded her. Opposite her was Kevin Keller, her gay best friend from high school. He was flamboyant and beautiful and had all the boys chasing after him. Too bad the one boy he really wanted was still in the closet. Next was Ethel. She was once one of Betty’s best friends. They had known each other for years but they had lost touch over the past few years. Betty was eager to be friends again. After being away from Riverdale for a few years working in New York City, she was happy to be home and to be surrounded by her friends again. Finally, there was Veronica. She claimed Betty to be her best friend, although they were completely different. Betty was more vanilla, while Veronica was chocolate. They even once were enemies, fighting over Archie Andrews. A boy that Veronica won and Betty hated her for it. She wanted him, well she thought she did. But after realizing how much of a playboy he actually was, she was glad she never cried over him. He really wasn’t worth it.

“Betty, that dress is amazing,” Ethel said with a smiled admiring her dress. “I wish I could wear something like that.”

“Oh, you can Ethel. I wish I had your boobs.” Betty answered.

Betty and Ethel both laughed, Ethel, grabbing Betty’s hand. “I’ve missed you, Betty. I’m so happy you’re back.”

“Me too,” Betty replied squeezing her hand back.

“I’ve invited Moose,” Kevin declared.

Betty and Veronica gave each other a glance. “Seriously?”

“What?” Kevin replied.

“Why do you do this to yourself? That boy is so far in the closet he might as well be John Travolta.” Veronica smirked.

“He’s just scared of his Dad,” Kevin replied.

“Kevin, that was an okay excuse back in high school, but we’re 23 now. He needs to be brave and stop being such a asshole.” Veronica replied harshly.

“You’re one to talk, you’re too scared to even talk to Sweet Pea.” Kevin snarked back.

“I’m not scared. I’m playing hard to get.”

“Well, maybe you should tell him that. That boy is so oblivious.”

“Jughead is coming too.” Ethel interrupted.

Kevin and Veronica gave Ethel a look, trying to hide the laughter from their faces.

“Who’s Jughead?” Betty asked screwing her face up at the name.

“He’s this guy from the Southside who Ethel has been trying to get with for months,” Veronica explained.

“Do you like him?” Betty asked. “Do you want to be his girlfriend?” Betty joked.

“He just sees me as a friend,” Ethel answered playing with her nails. “Jughead doesn’t do girlfriends."

Betty bit her lip. “Is he gay?”

“Jughead? gay? No.” Kevin said shaking his head. “I wish.”

“Jughead isn’t gay,” Ethel said raising her voice in his defense.

“What about you Betty? Anyone new on the scene?” Veronica asked cocking her head to the side.

“Me? No. I’m too busy for a man right now.” Betty answered, feeling her heartbeat race.

“You still heartbroken over Ron?” Kevin asked.

“Ron is an ass. He can rot in hell.” Betty raised her voice as she stood. “I need a drink. Does anyone want one?”

“Yes please,” Veronica replied. 

“Me too,” Ethel added, followed by Kevin.

“I’ll be right back.”

Betty was happy to excuse herself. She didn’t want to talk about her past relationships and nonexistent love life. And she definitely didn’t want to talk about her ex Ron. That piece of shit didn’t even deserve a space in her mind. 

Betty walked over to the bar while the diner was filling up. She ordered a handful of cocktails for her and her friends, walking them over with a tray towards them who were now joined by a few new faces she had never seen before. “Drinks are up,” Betty said playfully sliding the tray onto the table.

“Thanks, B,” Veronica replied quickly before she looked back at a handsome dark-haired man that was standing beside the booth.

“Sweetheart. I’ll get a beer.” Another mysterious man said looking at Betty.

Betty looked up. The man was tall. His dark brown hair in curls, one long curl hunger over his eyes before he pushed it back with his hand. His beautiful blue eyes piercing hers. Betty felt her stomach tighten. Not because he was handsome. That was obvious. But, did he really just call her sweetheart?

“Excuse me?” Betty asked, giving the man a death stare. 

“I’ll grab a beer thanks.” He said again.

Betty placed her hands on her hips. The man noticed her annoyance and furrowed his brow. Ethel who was smiling up at him looked angrily at Betty.

“I’m not a fucking waiter,” Betty replied angrily.

The man looked Betty up and down. “Oh sorry.”

“You better be, you asshole,” Betty said, her tongue was sharp as she slid into the booth beside Veronica. 

“Pea, come get a drink?” He asked the man occupied by Veronica’s attention.

“Yeah, yeah. Coming.” The man answered and dragged himself away from Veronica. 

The men walked away. Ethel looked straight towards Betty, a furious look on her face. 

“Why do you have to be such a bitch, Betty?” Ethel as before she ran away, following him.

“Who the fuck was that?” Betty asked Kevin.

“That’s Jughead and Sweet Pea,”

Betty looked towards the bar. Ethel was staring at him, trying to get his attention but he was already talking to someone else. A beautiful blonde, whose dress was so short that, if she bent over, she’d show the whole bar what she ate for breakfast. 

“He doesn’t even know she exists,” Betty said.

“I know. But she really likes him.” Kevin answered. 

Betty watched as Ethel walked away quickly, probably towards the bathroom to cry since her face was bright red. Betty’s eyes fell on the man again. “Jughead.” She said in a whisper. 

“Who is he?” Betty asked Veronica. 

“That’s Jughead Jones. Son of FP Jones of the Serpents.”

“Do you know him?” Her eyes were traveling down his lean body as he took a sip of his beer and talked to his friend.

“He was best friends with Archie. When we dated, we hung out with him a few times.” Veronica explained. “He was a bit of a loner when I first met him. Ever since he joined the Serpents and became his Dad’s right-hand man he came out of his shell, and all the girls flocked to his new, shining confidence.”

Veronica watched as Betty couldn’t move her eyes from him. “Don’t even think about it,” Veronica said with a frown.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Betty asked looking back to Veronica.

“Stay away from him. He may be handsome, but he’s not the boy for you.” Veronica said, seeing a look in Betty’s eyes.

“I was just asking about him, Veronica. Relax.” Betty replied in defense. 

“Ethel has a thing for him. And if you really want to be her friend again, stay away from him. He’ll only break your heart. That’s what I keep telling Ethel. But it’s like she’s obsessed.”

Betty watched as Jughead and Sweet Pea walked across the room. Walking out the door, both men pulling out a cigarette. “Ugh. He’s a smoker. That’s gross.” Betty said before she looked back to Veronica who was glaring at her. “Don’t.”

“In case you didn’t hear me before, Veronica. I don’t have time for stupid boys.” Betty answered. “He’s an asshole anyway. What kind of man calls a woman he just met ‘sweetheart’? This isn’t the 1950’s.”

“Ethel!” Veronica yelled as Ethel walked back towards the table. Her cheeks flush. “Are you okay, sweetie?” 

“Yeah. I just wish he would notice me.” Ethel said, tears in her eyes.

“Jughead doesn’t notice anyone. Don’t take it personally. He’s forever a bachelor.” Kevin wrapped an arm around Ethel, hugging her tight.

Betty gave Ethel an apologetic smile before she moved her eyes back towards the door, seeing Jughead standing there. A cigarette between his fingers as he took a swig of his beer, laughing with his friend. Betty quickly looked down when he caught her gaze. Her face went red. After a few seconds, she looked back up seeing him looking back towards her, a smirk on his lips.

 

 

 

Betty looked at the time on her phone. It had been hours. She tapped her foot as she stood at the bar, waiting to be served. Time and time again she was being overlooked by the bartender who was serving a woman with their tits in his face instead of her. Betty didn’t want to be here. The only reason she attended was that Veronica would kick her ass for not showing up. Betty would rather be on her couch. A blanket wrapped over her shoulders, watching an episode of Friends or Gilmore Girls on Netflix. Instead, she was here, wishing she wasn’t.

“Don’t you hate it?” A voice said from behind her. Betty turned and saw Jughead standing as close behind her he was nearly touching her. “When the bartenders just ignore you. They go for the obvious beauty. The girls they are most likely to get a quick fuck behind the dumpster with, rather than serve the beautiful woman waiting patiently.”

Betty turned around. His smirk made her want to punch him in the face, his beautiful face. “Excuse me?” She said unamused.

“What are you after?” He asked.

“A gin and tonic,” Betty replied looking him up and down.

Jughead took a step forward, he leaned over the bar pulling back 2 glasses, a bottle of tonic and some gin, pouring 2 drinks. “You can’t do that,” Betty said nervously.

“He isn’t serving us. So why the hell not?” Jughead winked. 

She watched as he made 2 gin and tonics. Placing the bottles back behind the bar, picking up a handful of ice and 2 lemon slices and dropping them in the glasses.

“Why the hell would I want to drink that? I have no idea where your hands have been.” Betty replied as he handed her a glass.

“They’re clean. I promise.” Jughead smirked as he held up his hands. 

“Fine,” Betty replied angrily, taking a sip. 

“I’m Jughead by the way.”

Betty didn’t say anything back and began to walk away when he placed his hand on her arm. “Wait, wait. I got you a free drink. Don’t I deserve your name?”

“Betty.”

“Betty. Hi.” Jughead said. “I’m sorry about earlier. Mistaking you for a waiter.”

She was not falling for this asshole’s charm. “Do you always call your waiters sweetheart?”

“No.”

“Good, it’s rude. And patronizing.” Betty answered before she walked away. 

She felt like her hands were shaking. She knew he was watching her as she walked. Betty added an extra wiggle as she walked, she knew his eyes were plastered on her ass. “Don’t look back Betty.” She whispered to herself.

 

 

 

The night was winding down, and no-one was happier about that than Betty.

“I can give you ride if you want B,” Veronica said as she linked arms with the handsome man that was stuck by Jughead’s side for most of the night. “You don’t mind, do you Pea?” Veronica looked up at the man.

“I don’t mind.” Sweet Pea answered. But what he really wanted to do was take Veronica back to his place.

“It’s fine. I’ve already ordered an Uber.” Betty replied.

“Thanks for coming. You look beautiful by the way.” Veronica said as she leaned into Betty, placing a kiss to her cheek.

“Thanks for the invite, Veronica. It was fun,” she lied.

Betty watched as Veronica and Sweet Pea walked away together, Veronica basically throwing herself at the man, pushing him against his car, her lips covering his. “Jesus,” Betty said as he shook her head and looked down at her phone.

“Seriously?” Betty said loudly seeing the wait time for her Uber watching the parking lot getting emptier. 

“What’s wrong?” A voice appeared from behind her.

She turned around quickly, the voice scared her a little when she saw Jughead again. “What’s wrong?” He asked again.

“Nothing. My Uber won’t be here for 45 minutes. God, I hate Riverdale sometimes. In New York, you’d wait 3 minutes, tops.” Her eyes were glued to her screen.

Jughead looked around. The doors of Pops were closed, the place was clearing out. The only people still around were a few men inside cleaning up. “I can wait with you if you want?” He offered.

Betty looked towards him, a scowl on her face. “What a gentleman.” She said in a sarcastic tone.

He frowned. “You don’t like me very much, do you?”

“I don’t know you.”

“That is true. You have no idea who I am.” 

Betty took a step closer to him. Her eyes moved to his lips. “You’re the kind of guy who can have whoever they want, and you know it.”

Jughead smiled, taking a step closer to her. “And what makes you say that?”

“Your arrogant smirk, the way you run your hands through your hair. You’re beautiful and you know it. You're used to girls falling at your feet.” She felt a little bad about her words but they were true. She may not know him but she knew enough. 

Jughead’s smile grew. “Did you just call me beautiful?” He asked. “I don’t think anyone has ever called me beautiful before.”

Betty and Jughead locked eyes. She saw his eyes move to her lips and back up to her eyes. 

“I’m not beautiful, Betty. You are beautiful, and you know it.” He said as he quickly took a step closer, his hand moved to her hip, and his lips crashed onto hers in a quick kiss. 

The kiss took Betty by surprise, that was the last thing she was expecting, she pulled back, raising her hand she slapped it over his face. “What the hell!” She yelled. 

Jughead jumped in shock as her hand fell across his face. It didn’t hurt, but it was one hell of a surprise. “Jeez.” He yelled, looking at Betty who had her arms crossed over her chest. 

“What the fuck was that?” She asked.

Betty touched her fingers to her mouth. She could still taste him on her lips. 

“You’ve been giving me looks all night,” Jughead replied.

“No, I have not,” Betty replied angrily, a blatant lie. She spent most of her night lusting after him, but she knew she couldn’t do anything. Ethel liked him, and Betty was more than eager to get her friendships back on track.

“Bullshit. I saw you, staring all night. Your face was bright red when I caught you.” Jughead grinned.

Betty could feel her face turning red again. “So what? I can look. That doesn’t give you the right to kiss or touch me.”

Jughead nodded. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I promise I won’t try and kiss you again without your permission.” Jughead replied.

“Good.”

Betty looked at her phone again, her Uber was no-where near any closer. “Fuck!”

Jughead looked around. The place was deserted. Even though his face did sting a little, he wasn’t about to leave her alone, waiting for her ride in the dark. 

“I’ll stay, till your ride comes.” He said.

Betty looked up at him. She felt a little sorry she had slapped him. It may have been deserved, but she still felt a little guilty. “Thank you.” 

They stood in silence for a couple minutes. Betty trying to not look at him. But he was handsome, the curl over his eyes made him look more attractive, his blue eyes pierced hers. Why was he so handsome? Betty’s lips still tingled from the kiss. She had to force herself not to kiss him again. She had to convince herself he was an ass. This was the same guy that called her sweetheart. The same guy that treated Ethel like shit. She needed to remember that. Attractive men are assholes. Look at Ron, her ex. He was beautiful too, and he cheated. 

“So Betty…” Jughead started to talk.

She looked up, his words all rolled into one. Not listening to what he had to say because all she wanted to do was kiss him. Everything in her mind telling her not to move forward went out the window as she moved her eyes to his lips again. His tongue moved as he talked, Betty couldn’t hear a word. She didn’t want to hear a word. Instead, she just lunged towards him and crashed her lips to his. 

Jughead jumped in surprise. Her lips moved onto his. Moving quickly, he kissed her back, his hands moved to her hips, pulling her closer to him as Betty ran her hands through his hair, her mouth opening as his tongue was begging to enter. 

Betty’s mouth opened with his. His tongue was fighting with hers. Their saliva mixed as they kissed, her hand moved aggressively in his hair. His hands dug into her hips, one hand moved a little lower on her back, moving to her behind and giving her a squeeze. Betty pulled back, her breathing was unsteady, she could feel his breath on her face. A mixture of beer and stale cigarettes was all she could smell. If it was anyone else, the smell alone would be enough to repulse her. But for him, it just made him more attractive. Her eyes locked with his. The closer she got to him the more beautiful his eyes were, and the blue was more like the color of the ocean. “You know,” Betty said with a smirk. “My Mom and Dad always told me to stay away from boys like you.”

Jughead matched her smirk with his own, his hands pulling her closer against him. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” She answered and bit her lip. “Good thing I don’t listen to them.”

Betty pressed her lips to his again. His tongue was pushing into her mouth again as her lips wrapped around his, pressing him against the wall of the diner. Not caring about the people inside cleaning and closing up. Every smart bone in her body went silent. 

 

 

 

Before she could realize what was happening she was in the back of Jughead’s Jeep. Straddling his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands on her waist as they kissed. Betty could feel his obvious erection begging for relief in his pants. Her dress was around her hips, only the thin lining of her panties rubbing against his jeans. 

“I shouldn’t be kissing you,” she said once she pulled her lips back. 

Jughead didn’t say anything back, he just pressed his lips to hers again. 

“I shouldn’t be kissing you.” She said again, pulling back.

“Why not?”

“Because of… because,” Betty said as she looked into his eyes again. “Because Ethel likes you.”

“Who’s Ethel?”

“My friend. The one who invited you tonight?”

“Oh. I don’t want to kiss her.”

“Why not? She likes you.” Betty asked, her lips were right red and felt bruised.

“I’d rather be kissing you.” He answered Betty’s stomach fluttered at his words. 

“Why?” She asked.

“Because you’re beautiful, and that sassy mouth of yours only makes you hotter.” He answered, a laugh falling from his lips. 

“Shut up and kiss me,” she said with a wide grin, planting her lips onto his again. 

They both smiled as they kissed. Betty’s hips moved, rubbing herself on him, causing Jughead to moan in her mouth. 

His lips trailed their way down, moving from Betty’s to her neck. Sucking at her skin, his tongue moved over her soft skin as Betty’s head fell back. “Do you have a condom?” Betty asked. “I’m not fucking you without a condom. I have no idea where you’ve been.”

Jughead pulled back, looking her in the eye. “Do you honestly think I’m some kind of playboy that fucks every girl he meets?” His hands moved up and down her sides. 

Betty lowered her head, looking at him dead straight on. “Did you not see that every girl was checking you out tonight?”

“So you were checking me out then?” Jughead joked.

“Shut up, do you have a condom or not?” Betty asked again. 

“In the dashboard.”

Betty slid of Jughead’s lap. Turning around and bending over, her ass in Jughead’s face as she leaned over the seat, she opened the glove compartment and found a pack of condoms. Jughead only smiled at her pretty white panties that were still looking up at him. He ran his hands over her ass, giving her a squeeze before she turned back to him handing him a condom. “If you’re not a playboy then why do you have a box of condoms in your car?” She asked with a smirk.

“It’s better to be safe than sorry.” He shrugged. 

Betty moved back to his lap. Shifting her body to pull her panties down her legs, they landed in the footwell of the car. “Someone’s eager. No time for foreplay?” Jughead joked as her hands moved to the belt on his jeans. Fumbling with the buckle, he helped her push his pants down, his boxers too. Betty looked down, her hand ran over him. Jughead ripped open the condom packet with his teeth, throwing the empty pack across the car he rolled it on. Looking back towards Betty and giving her a quick nod, she moved closer to him. Sliding down on him. She pulled her dress up around her hips, her hand hitting the roof of the car as she fully sat on him, Jughead filling her. “Jesus,” he moaned. “You’re so tight.”

Betty moaned with him, a cheeky look in her eyes. “Maybe if you weren’t such a playboy.”

“I’m not a playboy. I never do things like this. I promise.” Jughead interrupted her.

“Shut up and fuck me, Jones.” Betty bit back.

She crashed her lips to his as he thrust his hips up. They kissed as they moved their hips at the same time. Betty bounced up and down, Jughead’s hands on her hips, moving with her. She pulled her lips back, a loud moan falling from her lips, and with every thrust her head fell back, holding onto him with her arms around his neck. 

Jughead moaned, his head hit the headrest behind him, his hands on her hips gripping her tighter. He opened his eyes and looked straight into her covered chest. He pulled one hand to the button of her dress, popping it open to expose her chest and the perfect white lacy bra that matched her panties that were now lying at their feet. He pulled her bra strap down with the dress, exposing a breast. He ran his thumb over her nipple and Betty moaned louder at that action. Her lips crashed to his again, biting his lower lip as he did it again. Jughead pulled back, his hands ran around to her back, holding her as she leaned back and moved up and down on him. His mouth latched onto her exposed breast, Betty screamed louder as his tongue flicked over her peak. 

Betty’s hand moved to his chest that was still covered by a shirt. She pulled it up, her hands ran over his toned muscles. Jughead pulled his head back from her as Betty pulled the shirt over his head. Her hands lay flat on his chest. “Oh God, you’re so handsome.” She said, biting her lip, her hands moving in his hair. 

Jughead shook his head, his eyes moving to her eyes. “You’re the beautiful one.” He replied before he kissed her again. “How lucky am I to have had all your attention all night.”

“I’m a horrible friend,” Betty replied before she kissed him again. 

“I…I,” Jughead said his head fell to her shoulder.

“No, don’t you dare come yet.’

Jughead steadied himself and moved his hand down. His fingers rubbed over her clit. Betty moaned louder as he touched her and felt herself almost instantly tighten. “Shit, shit.” She shouted just as she pulsed around him, her head fell backwards as she pulled his orgasm out of him. Jughead moved her through it, their bodies shaking together as they came. 

Betty rested her head onto his shoulder again, breathing slowly. “Oh God, that was amazing. She whispered. A smile falling to both Betty and Jughead’s lips. Betty lifted her head back up, looking into his eyes again. She was about to lean forward when her phone rang. “Shit,” Betty said as she slid off him to rummage around the footwell of the car to find her handbag.

“Hello,” she said. Pulling the strap of her dress back up over her shoulder. “Yep, I’ll be right out.”

Betty hung up her phone and buttoned her dress back up, straightening her skirt. “My Uber is here.” She said looking at Jughead. “I gotta go.”

He began to pull his jeans back up. Betty handed him his shirt before she reached for the door handle. “I’ll see you around? Maybe?” She asked, standing up outside the car, bending down to look at him. Jughead nodded. “Bye Jones.”

“Wait, wait!”

Betty looked back at him. “I didn’t even get your last name, Betty?” 

“Cooper. Betty Cooper.” Betty replied with a big grin as she closed the car door running towards the black Prius. 

Jughead wound down his window, giving her a little wave, as she was driven off in her Uber. 

He fell back onto the seat and buckled back up his jeans, fixing his shirt before he stepped out. His eyes fell to the floor. A bright white piece of material catching his eye. Jughead lifted it up. Seeing her white panties in his hands. He smirked again. “Betty Cooper.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story. Thanks to rosiexxvi for being my beta. And please check out my tumblr: lizzybuggywrites.  
> Please check out the tags before commenting. I know Betty is coming across as a bad friend here and broke the girl code. But just give her a chance


	2. Trying to stay away, but failing

The following morning, Betty slowly opened her eyes. Adjusting to the late morning sun, she slowly woke up looking around her small studio apartment. She rolled over, a slight stinging in her legs brought her mind right back to what she did last night, and with whom. A rush of regret and guilt fell over her. Betty closed her eyes, squeezing them shut but all she could see was him. His beautiful blue eyes, his thick black hair. His toned body moving below her, his lips on her neck. 

Betty moved her hand to her lips. She could still feel his lips on her, the taste of him still on her tongue. She opened her eyes, hearing her phone ring a few times with a notification. Opening her phone, she launched Instagram, seeing photos from both Veronica and Ethel. Seeing herself tagged in multiple photos from the night before. Most of them were photos of her and her friends, drinking and having fun. Laughing and smiling. Betty saw the red bubble, a tag from Ethel. It was a photo of both of them, hugging each other and staring at the camera. Smiles on both their faces, their arms wrapped around each other in a friendly hug. The caption read. ‘Glad this girl is back in Riverdale. I’ve missed you B.’ Betty felt even more guilty. Ethel was her friend, and she knew how much she liked Jughead. She broke the girl code, she not only went after Jughead, and she didn’t just kiss him. She slept with him, in the back seat of his car no less. Betty shook her head, holding her hand up to her temple. Wishing she had the power to stay away, but she didn’t. 

 

 

Betty didn’t move from her apartment all day. Once she was dressed and showered, she saw the love bites that littered her neck. She remembered his lips on her, all over her body. She had a slight smile when she touched them, remembering the way his lips and tongue felt against her skin. Betty had to shake it from her brain. She had to try and forget about him, she would most likely never see him again. So, when she saw a few more photos she was tagged in on Instagram, she couldn’t help but look for the man with the blue eyes in the background. 

There was one photo in particular, taken by Veronica. It was Betty and Kevin, mid-conversation. The photo itself was terrible, Veronica was not much of a photographer. Betty and Kevin were not even in focus. The only thing that was, were the glasses that they held in their hands. And in the picture’s background, almost too blurry to be visible, there he was. Jughead Jones. Standing in the back, talking to Sweet Pea. But his eyes weren’t on his best friend. He was looking at Betty, a smirk on his lips as he peered at her. Betty smiled again. He said she spent most of the night looking at him, but he was just as guilty. 

Suddenly, Betty jumped, nearly dropping her phone when a message came through. An unknown number. She would usually ignore it. If she didn’t have their number, there was a reason why. But today, she was intrigued. 

Unknown number: I have something that belongs to you.

She tightly closed her lips. Must be a wrong number, she first thought, until another message came through.

Unknown number: I have a pair of small, white panties that you left in the bottom of my car.

Betty went bright red. Was this Jughead? How did he get her number? She decided to ignore.

Unknown number: It’s Jughead by the way.

Unknown number: In case you dropped a pair of panties in another guys car last night.

That message infuriated her. How dare he assume that of her.

Betty: How the hell did you get my number, Jughead Jones?  


Jughead: Hi Betty. (Wink face emoji)

Jughead: I asked Sweet Pea.

Betty: You told him what happened?

Jughead: No.

Betty: So, you just asked for a random girl’s number and he didn’t think twice about it?

Jughead: I think you're overestimating Sweet Pea. He’s not that smart.

Jughead: And I wouldn’t call you a random girl. 

Betty wasn’t in the mood for any of his flirting. 

Betty: Whatever. Keep the panties, or throw them away. I don’t care. I don’t want them. Don’t message me again, Jones.

Betty felt bad when she sent the message. Was she too harsh? She tried not to care and to forget about him. She was not about to risk her friendship for this playboy. In the back of her mind she was waiting for a reply, slightly hoping that he would message her back, but when an hour went past and no message came back, she felt both relieved and sad.

 

 

When Friday afternoon came around. Betty was sat at her office. Drumming her fingers on her wooden desk, wishing it was 5 pm already. This week had dragged on. She had had hundreds of meetings and was keen for the weekend. She needed a glass of wine and to put her feet up. When Betty agreed to come back to Riverdale to take over The Register from her parents, at first, she thought it would be easy work. Nothing ever happened in Riverdale it would be boring. But she had been back for over a month, and it was anything but easy. Her Mom and Dad called constantly, wanting to know if their paper was doing well. Even though they loved their daughter, they were very controlling and still didn’t trust her. It drove Betty insane. So, when she received a call from Ethel at 4 pm, she was eager to answer it.

“Hi Ethel,” Betty said with a smile.

“Betty. How much do you need a drink tonight?”

“More than I need air to breathe,” Betty joked.

“Good. Veronica is having drinks at that new bar that opened a few weeks ago. You keen?”

“I want to say yes.”

“Then say yes.”

“I’m just tired, I feel if I have one drink I’ll pass out on the table. Why don’t you come to mine? Then I don’t have to wear makeup.” Betty replied hoping Ethel would say yes, but she knew she wouldn’t. 

“Betty, come on. I know you never like parties, but it’s just going to be us girls.” Ethel explained. “And maybe Sweet Pea.”

“Sweet Pea?” Her face went bright red at the thought of his best friend. “Just him?”

“I think so. Veronica and he have been getting very close lately. They’ve pretty much been inseparable since last weekend.” Betty didn’t reply. “Betty, come on. I’ve had a crappy week, so have you, I can tell. I can hear it in your voice.”

Betty bit her lip. She wanted to say no, but Ethel was right. She had a crappy week. Not only was work driving her crazy, but she also couldn’t get her mind off the handsome gentleman from the weekend. “Fine,” she replied.

“Yay!” Ethel cheered. “See you there at 7. And you know Veronica. Wear something nice.”

As soon as Ethel hung up Betty’s head fell straight into her hands. Why did she say yes?

 

 

Betty looked through the window of the bar. She could see Ethel, smiling and talking to Veronica. Veronica’s hand was rested on Sweet Pea’s lap. His arm was around her shoulders sitting at a table already. She took a deep breath, and walked through the door and towards her friends. 

“Hey,” she greeted, Ethel, spotting her first.

“Betty, you came,” she said.

Veronica looked at Betty, her eyes running down her body. She wore a beautiful black dress that stopped just above her knees, showcasing her amazing figure. “You look perfect B,” Veronica commented.

“Thanks, V,” Betty said with a smile. 

“Do you remember Sweet Pea from last weekend?”

“Yes, I remember,” she gave Sweet Pea a small wave. 

“Hello, again, Betty.” Sweet Pea smirked. 

Betty panicked as he stared at her. Worry filled her brain. Did he put two and two together? Did he know something, or not? She was nervous, her hands began to sweat. She had to get away, even if it was for a few minutes. “I’m going to the bar.” Not waiting for a response, she just quickly walked towards the bar. 

“A wine please?” Betty said to the bartender. 

The man nodded, his eyes drifting to Betty’s exposed cleavage before he turns around, finding a wine glass. Betty pulled up her dress a little, feeling a bit exposed. It was nothing new to her being ogled by strangers, men in particular. Ever since she broke away from her Mother’s controlling behavior she threw away the sweaters and jeans. She hated them. When she moved to New York she decided to showcase what was hidden underneath the sweaters. Not because she wanted attention from other men. It was for her, feeling free for the first time in her life. 

“Funny seeing you here.” A voice appeared from behind Betty.

She spun around, her heart dropped when she saw Jughead staring back at her. A smirk on his lips, looking even hotter than the last time she saw him. How was that possible?

“Wha? ….. what?” Betty stuttered and looked towards her table of friends, no-one looking her way. “What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?” Betty asked.

Jughead rolled his eyes. “You sure do think a lot of yourself, don’t you, Cooper?” 

“What are you doing here then?”

“Sweet Pea invited me,” Jughead gave his friend a wave. Sweet Pea went back to looking at Veronica. “He didn’t want to spend the whole night with girls gossiping and giggling.”

“I don’t gossip, or giggle.”

Jughead narrowed his eyes. “I don’t know if I believe that.” He answered looking down her body, taking a step towards her. “I know you said to throw them away, but they look expensive so…”

Jughead pulled out a pair of white panties from his pocket, Betty quickly went bright red and snatched them off him, crumbling them up in her hand. “What the hell are you doing? Anyone could see.”

“I cleaned them by the way. You’re welcome.” He replied leaning in closer.

“You’re such a creep,” Betty replied. The panties still in her hand. Not sure where to put them, she quickly shoved them into her bra. Jughead grinned as he watched her. 

“That’ll be $7.” The bartender interrupted them, looking at Betty.

“I’ve got it,” Jughead said, placing his hand on hers. 

Betty snatched her hand away quickly before picking up her glass and storming over to the table. Jughead couldn’t help but watch as she slid to the opposite side of the table, facing her friends. “What will it be, sir?” The bartender asked Jughead.

“Scotch on the rocks.”

Betty couldn’t help but run her eyes back to him. She felt her stomach flutter when she saw a beautiful blonde woman walk up to him. Her hand moved to his chest as she talked. Betty looked down. She couldn’t help it, but she felt a little jealous. When she lifted her eyes again, he wasn’t at the bar anymore, but the girl still was. A shocked look appeared on her face as he suddenly came up to their table, sitting on the vacant seat beside her. Nodding at Veronica and Sweet Pea before his shoulder nudged hers. Betty felt a little happy as the girl walked away. 

 

 

Over an hour had passed and Betty was stiff as a rock sitting beside Jughead. She hadn’t said a word to him and just listened as he talked to Veronica and Sweet Pea. Betty talked to Ethel most of the time. Ethel’s eyes, every now and then, wandered to Jughead with a look of adoration, but she was too scared to say anything. “Next round is on me,” Jughead said standing up and walking towards the bar. 

Everyone watched as he walked over to the bar. “He’s not weird, Pea,” Veronica said, looking at him.

“I didn’t say he was weird. I think the words I used were different.” Sweet Pea replied.

“I think you forgot I’ve known him a lot longer than you. He was friends with Archie.”

“Ah, yes. Archie. I’ve heard all about this handsome redhead.” Sweet Pea replied mildly annoyed.

“Don’t be jealous, babe,” Veronica looked towards Sweet Pea, her hands rubbing on his. “He’s nothing compared to you. Believe me.” Veronica then pressed her lips to his. The kiss quickly turning hot and heavy. Betty gave Ethel a long stare, both clearing their throat at the same time.

“Sorry.”

“Maybe just save it for when you get home,” Ethel said.

“Speaking of home, I might head off,” Betty said drumming her fingers on her leg under the table.

“No, no. You can’t go now.” Veronica protested just as Jughead arrived back to the table with a round of drinks. 

“What’s happening?” Jughead asked as he took his seat again.

“Betty wants to go home.”

Jughead looked straight at her. “You can’t. I just bought you a drink. You like gin and tonic right?” He grinned.

She looked at him for a few seconds too long. Her eyes locking with his. “Okay. One more drink.” She took the glass from him. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Jughead couldn’t help the smirk that fell from his lips. She was trying to avoid him. He could see the white of her panties sticking out from her bra. He leaned in a little so no-one could hear. “I can see your panties.”

Betty looked straight towards Veronica who was more interested in a new conversation with Ethel. She quickly pushed the panties in her bra, giving Jughead a stone-cold look. She couldn’t help herself, she could feel his leg next to hers. The heat radiating off him was like a furnace. And she felt hot, and it was all because of him. 

Jughead took a sip from his drink. He swirled the glass around, and then picked up an ice cube with his fingers. Putting it into his mouth for a few seconds, Betty watched him in the corner of her eye. He pulled the ice out and ran it between his fingers again. Lowering it. “Feeling a bit warm there, Betty?” He whispered.

Her face was bright red. “What?” She answered just as Jughead ran the ice cube over her thigh. Running it up higher, hitting the material of her dress, giving Betty a shock. He legs jerked up, hitting the table with such force everyone stared at her. 

“Betty, are you okay?” Ethel asked.

Betty bit her tongue. “Yep, yep.” She replied, Jughead still grinned, he placed the ice cube back into his mouth. Crunching on the frozen water. Betty could feel herself getting hotter. Next thing she felt someone touch her leg again. This time it wasn’t cold. It was hot, really hot. She looked down and could see Jughead’s hand on her thigh. Below the table. She looked up at him, his eyes were on Sweet Pea. Listening to some stupid story about an apple tree as his hand moved higher. She wanted to move, but she didn’t at the same time. She loved the feel of his hand caressing her skin. Feeling every bump of his fingers. Betty moved her legs wider as he moved his hand sideways. Cupping her thigh. Betty closed her eyes as he held it there. Her eyes shot open when he moved even higher. She looked around the table. No-one noticing what was happening underneath. His hand moved higher and higher until his pinky finger connected with her panties. Betty jolted straight away. Jughead pulled his hand away. “I have to use the bathroom,” Betty said loudly before she ran from the table. 

Once she was in the bathroom, Betty placed her hands flat on the bathroom vanity looking at herself in the mirror. “What are you doing?” She said to herself, shaking her head. Betty couldn’t help how she felt. She liked it. She liked the way he was touching her. His hands were both rugged and soft at the same time. The softness in his eyes piercing her. His smirk drove her crazy, and his unruly hair was killing her. “Just stay calm Betty.” She said running her hands under the tap, hoping it would cool her down so she could go back out there without freaking out.  
Betty rushed out of the bathroom. Swinging open the door, not even looking where she was going, her body hit someone else. She didn’t need to even look, she knew who it was. Jughead pushed her against the wall of the hallway. Her back hit the cold wall as he pressed his lips onto hers with passion. Not even asking for permission he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Betty wrapped her lips around his. Her hands moved up to his face and around to the back of his head. Pulling at his hair. Neither seemed to care that they were in public. They only wanted each other. The idea of what was good and what was wrong flew from Betty’s brain as she kissed him. She could feel his hands on her. One on her back, pulling her closer to him. The other resting on her hip. Digging into her skin. Pulling her dress up higher. 

They kissed each other, moving their mouths quickly with each other. Betty loved the feel of his lips on hers. His slight stubble rubbing against her skin. She usually hated that. With Ron, she hated kissing him if he wasn’t clean shaven. She refused to. But with Jughead, everything she thought she liked and disliked went out the window the more time she spent with him. Jughead pulled back from her. Betty’s head hit the wall as he moved his lips down. Sucking on her neck, biting and kissing. His tongue running over her. Betty whimpering at his kisses. She didn’t want to stop. Neither of them did. But Betty’s brain clicked. This had to stop when Ethel’s face popped into her head. 

“No, stop,” Betty said softly. He didn’t notice, so she said it again. “No.” 

Jughead pulled his lips off her. Both breathing heavily, their lips red. “We can’t do this,” She said as he took a step back.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s wrong,” Betty answered. “What happened last week can’t happen again.”

“Why not?” He asked again.

“Because Ethel likes you.”

“I don’t like her. I haven’t said more than one word to her tonight. I’m not attracted to her. I’m attracted to you.” Jughead said firmly.

“It doesn’t matter. I broke the girl code.” Her chest was still heaving from their kiss.

“Girl code?” He asked, laughing.

“Yes, girl code. You don’t go after a guy your friend is interested in.” Betty answered back.

“Betty.” He touched her hips with his hands.

“No, no.” She pulled back. “You looking at me like that isn’t helping. Of course, I want you. I want you to pull me into a bathroom stall, but we can’t.”

“We can.”

“No, we can’t. I can’t lose Ethel as a friend. I won’t lose another friend over a boy. I can’t.” She raised her voice. 

He took a few steps back. His back hit the opposite side of the wall as he looked at her. “If that’s what you want.” He said.

“It is,” Betty replied. Tears stinging her eyes as she watched the disappointment in his eyes. 

Jughead then slowly pushed away from the wall, turned and walked back towards the bar. Betty turned around. Looking at herself in the mirror behind her head, she fixed her hair and made sure her make up wasn’t ruined. She waited a few more seconds and walked back to the bar, towards her friends. 

It was awkward for a few minutes. Neither saying a word. Both too nervous to say anything to anyone else. Relief fell over Betty’s face, happy that none of her friends had noticed her kiss stung lips.

“I’m going to head off,” Jughead said abruptly. Betty looked up at him, his body looked stiff as he stood.

“Do you have to, Jug?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow Pea. Bye, guys,” Jughead nodded to both girls. He took a step back. “Betty.” He nodded again, looking at her.

“Bye, Jughead,” Betty replied before she bit her lip. A sadness came over her as she watched him leave. Watching as he disappeared down the street. 

“Next round is on me then,” Ethel said happily.

Betty wasn’t feeling it, not anymore. “I’m pretty tired actually. I might go home, too.” Betty said abruptly.

“What? No!” Ethel said.

“I’m really tired.” She replied. “Work was crazy today. I just want to go home and have a nice long bath.”

“Okay,” Ethel looked a little sad. “Thanks for coming anyway.” She offered Betty a hug.

“Yeah, thanks, Betty. It’s good to see you.” Veronica added, hugging her too. 

“I’ll see you around, Sweet Pea.” She added.

“Yeah, bye Betty.” He said a smile on his lips. Betty wasn’t sure if he knew something or not. But she didn’t care. Not right now. 

Betty waved her friends goodbye, threw on her coat and walked out of the bar. The cold air hit her instantly and made her feel worse. 

 

 

“There you are.” Jughead walked into his family trailer just as his father was slipping on his leather jacket.

“Here I am,” Jughead replied sarcastically. 

“Your Mom and I are heading out to the Wyrm,” FP patted his son on the back and walked outside to the car. 

“Okay,” his mind was still thinking about Betty.

He sat down on the couch and watched as his mother walked out of her bedroom. Placing a hat on her head she looked down at her son. “You alright, Jug?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you lying to me?” Gladys asked, looking down at him.

Jughead didn’t reply. “Stand up,” Gladys said.

Jughead sat still. “Don’t make me pull you up.”

Jughead stood to his feet. Gladys wrapped her son in her arms giving him a tight hug. She then rested her hands on either side of his face. “I wish you would find someone, Jug. You always look so lonely.”

“I’m okay. I like being alone.”

“You need a nice Serpent-woman. Someone who can hold their own.” Gladys was still holding him tight. “Whatever happened with Toni? She was around for a while.”

“She’s more into girls these days,” Jughead replied, talking about his ex, Toni Topaz. 

“You know I never liked her.” Gladys laughed, Jughead smiled.

“There’s that handsome smile I love,” Gladys said giving him a hug again. “You need to find someone. Give me beautiful grand-babies.”

“Mom, I’m only 23.” Jughead protested.

“That’s how old I was when I was pregnant with you.”

Jughead slithered out of her arms and walked back to the couch. “Don’t stay up too late. Remember you have that job with Pea and your father tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I know. You make sure Dad gets home. Make sure you drive?”

“Stop worrying so much, you’ll get wrinkles.” She said with a laugh. “Bye, baby.”

“Bye, Mom,” Jughead said as his Mom walked out the door. 

 

 

Back at her apartment. Betty watched the bath water go down the drain. The bubbles stuck to the side of the tub. The candles she lit, blowing in the breeze from the small cracked window behind her. Usually, baths made her feel better. But right now, she felt worse. She couldn’t stop thinking about Jughead and the look in his eyes when he left. He looked sad. Betty couldn’t stop. Why did she feel like this? She barely knew the guy. Sure, she had kissed him a few times, and they had had sex. But that’s all it was, right? A sexual attraction. In the back of her mind, she wasn’t sure if it was more. She felt something with him. Something she hadn’t felt before, or at least not in a long time. And she couldn’t help it.

 

 

Jughead sat on the couch. Nursing a beer as he watched some crappy Friday night television. He was about to turn off the TV and head to bed when there was a soft knock at the door. Jughead stood up and walked towards it with a sigh. “If you guys are so drunk you can’t open the door again, I’m not helping you clean up the vomit,” Jughead yelled as he opened the door, a shocked look on his face as he saw Betty looking back at him. Wearing only a pair of leggings and a loose fitted t-shirt, her hair up in a top knot, looking casual but still beautiful. 

“Hi,” Betty said softly.

Jughead looked around outside. “How do you know where I lived?”

“You’re not that hard to find Jughead Jones son of Serpent leader FP Jones,” Betty smiled.

Jughead grinned back. “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know.”

He took a step back, his eyes still locked with hers. “Do you want to come in?” He asked.

“I don’t know.”

Neither of them said anything. They just stared at each other, a few feet apart. Neither made a move as they stared at each other. Betty looked down at her feet, and then looked to her left. Her heart was beating like crazy when she looked back at him, his hand running through his hair. 

“Fuck it,” Betty said as she took a few steps forward. Jughead smiled wide as she closed the trailer door behind her, and rushed towards him. He picked her up, Betty’s legs wrapped around his hips as he held her, their lips crashed together as he began walking them towards his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter, I really hope you liked it. Please comment and let me know what you think.  
> Thanks to rosiexxvi for being my beta. And please check out my tumblr: lizzybuggywrites for sneak peeks and snippets.


	3. Intimate moments

Jughead walked with Betty wrapped around his waist towards his bedroom. The trailer was small, it only had 2 bedrooms. Jughead used to share his with his little sister, but since she was away at college, it was all his. Jughead had never been happier about that fact that at this exact moment. 

As they walked through the door, Betty closed it behind her with a flick of her foot. The door hit the wall with a loud bang and Jughead took a step towards it, locking it behind him. His parents had left less than an hour ago but who knows if they would come home earlier. He didn’t want to risk being disturbed. He placed his lips back to Betty’s guiding her towards his bed, slowly lowering her on the foot of his bed. She kicked off her shoes, as Jughead pulled away from her.

Betty backed her way up to the head of the bed. She gave Jughead a long look who was stood at the end of the bed, lifting his arms he tugged the shirt off his back before he knelt onto the bed. She bit her lip as he moved towards her, her legs widened on their own as he knelt between them. His lips rushed to hers again as he leaned down over her, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Betty kissed him back with as much passion, her head resting onto a pillow. Jughead pulled his lips back, his hands moved straight to her shirt. Running his hands under it, Betty shifted so he could pull the oversized t-shirt from her. He looked down at her nearly naked torso. A dark blue lace bra was all that covered her breasts. Betty looked down, seeing his hands moving up her stomach. Then she looked up at him. Desire and passion already in his eyes, and want in hers. 

“Why can’t I stay away from you?” Betty asked while his hands brushing over her bra. 

“I don’t know.”

“I tried.”

“I’m glad you failed,” Jughead grinned.

Betty pulled her body up and placed her lips on his as Jughead moved his hands to her back. Unclasping her bra, Jughead pulled the straps down her arms, watching as her breasts fell free. “You are so beautiful,” Jughead said, throwing the bra to the floor. His hands cupped her breasts. Betty closed her eyes as he ran his thumbs over her nipples. Betty leaned back onto the bed. Jughead lowering himself over her. His mouth moved to her neck, sucking and kissing before he moved further down her body. Placing a kiss between her breasts before he moved down lower. His hands were resting on her hips, tugging at the leggings’ material and pulled them off her long legs. 

Jughead sat on his heels and looked at her, only wearing a pair of panties. He could hardly breathe. She so was beautiful, he still couldn’t believe that she was here. On his bed, nearly naked. After being pushed away only a few hours earlier, he never thought this would happen. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Jughead shook the thoughts from his head and moved his hands back to her hips, pulling at the panties. He waited for a nod from Betty before he began to remove them. A smile fell to his lips as he pulled them down her legs. Watching as she lay naked below him. This was different than their last meeting in the back seat of his car. He wasn’t going to be fast. He wanted it to be long and slow. He discarded her panties and moved his hands up her legs. Placing a kiss to her lips again, Betty’s hands moved in his hair before he moved further down again. Running his tongue over both of her nipples, he placed a kiss over her stomach. Looking up at her he ran his mouth down lower. Betty felt his hands on her thighs. Pushing them further apart before he moved his head lower. She could feel his breath over her. Betty’s head hit the pillow again when she felt his lips hit her heat. Her back arched instantly as she felt his tongue move into her. Pushing apart her folds, moving in and out, teasing her. Betty began to moan as he pushed in a finger. Moving in and out with his tongue. Working together to drive her crazy. “Jug.” Betty moaned louder, her head rolled backward, his mouth latched on her clit. Betty felt like she was about to collapse. Never had she had someone’s mouth in that particular location before. It felt amazing, and she couldn’t help it when she came right then and there. Jughead’s idea of going slowly wasn’t exactly going to plan. But he loved it. He moved her through it, lapping up every drop before he pulled away. Betty’s legs were shaking as he looked up at her. Her hands covering her eyes. 

Jughead pulled away. Watching her chest rise and fall he gave her a few minutes to relax again. Betty pulled her hands away. Looking up at him as his hands moved to his jeans. He pulled them off and only knelt there in a pair of boxers. She sat up, Jughead moved closer and she ran her hands over the front of his boxers, feeling him hot, large and excited. She pulled at his waist, pulling the boxers down. “Condom?” Was all the words Betty could get out of her mouth. Too overwhelmed and excited. 

He nodded, kicking his boxers off the bed he rolled towards the nightstand, pulling out a packet. Ripping off the plastic, he rolled the condom on and moved back towards Betty. Her legs spread wide, he stepped between them and, lowering down, he placed a long kiss to her lips. She was getting aroused at the taste of herself on his lips. Jughead pulled his lips back, seeing the desire in her eyes as he leaned down over her, resting one hand beside her head. The other hand guided him into her. Betty’s head rolled back again as he pushed into her. Jughead slowly pushed in, giving her a few seconds before he began to pull back and push back in. Holding himself up on his forearms he moved in her, Betty’s legs spread wider as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pulling him in deeper. 

Moans escaped both of their lips. Betty looked up at him, seeing his blue eyes piercing hers. Her hands moved to his hair and wrapped around his curls. His body above hers, his chest against hers. Betty lifted one hand above her head. Jughead gripped it instantly. Linking his hands with hers, both squeezed each other’s hand. Betty’s eyes closed again as Jughead kissed her. Their tongues moved along with their hips, moving together like they’d been a couple for years. There were no awkward moments or silences. They moved as one, both moaning loudly. Jughead began to pick up the pace. He wanted to go slow, but with her, he couldn’t. Everything about her made him hot and heavy. He loved the feel of her. And Betty loved the feel of him. Any other sexual experiences went out the window, this was something different. And they both felt it. 

“Juggie.” Escaped Betty’s lips, surprising Jughead at the name. She opened her eyes seeing a puzzled look on his face. “Sorry, I…it just slipped out.” She said with heavy breath.

Jughead smirked wide. “No, I like it.” He answered before he pressed his lips back to hers. 

“Juggie,” she said again, this time Jughead could feel why she said it. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you, baby.” He answered, the pet name escaping his lips as well as he could feel her beginning to tighten. 

Betty let go. Her body was wrapped around his. Pulling him in deeper, only a few seconds later Jughead came along with her. Holding himself up, he didn’t want to collapse on her. Betty’s legs began to loosen around him. Jughead rolled to the side, landing on his back. Both of them staring up at the ceiling as they breathed heavily. 

“Wow. Just… wow.” Was all that could escape Jughead’s lips. 

Betty giggled as she looked at him. “That was amazing, way better than the car sex.”

“Don’t mock the car romp, Betty. It made you come back for more.” He said with a laugh.

Betty rolled back towards Jughead. Sweat still stained their body, but he pulled up the blanket over them. Betty hitched a leg over his hip, a hand resting on his chest as they lay there silent. Betty’s eyes scanned his room. Books were everywhere, the walls were lined with old movie posters. Old school cameras on a shelf across the room. A small photo of Jughead with a beautiful brunette on his drawers that she assumed was a sister or an old girlfriend.

“Do you live with your parents?” Betty asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah,” Jughead answered, feeling a little ashamed. “Not exactly the playboy you accused me of.” He added, laughing.

“I’m not judging.” She answered in defense looking up at him.

“I know I’m 23, but it’s cheaper you know.”

“Do you work?”

“I do. My Dad runs this construction company here in the Southside. I do jobs for him. I’ve got one tomorrow actually.” Jughead answered.

“But it’s a Saturday tomorrow?”

“I know. But I need the money.” He replied. Betty nodded. “What about you, Miss Cooper?”

“Do you know the Riverdale Register?” 

“I do.” 

“I run it.”

“Wow, that’s quite impressive.” He replied.

“It’s not that impressive, really.” She replied. “My parents ran it for years, they just moved from Riverdale about a month ago and handed it over to me.”

“That’s amazing. Do you like it?” Jughead asked.

“I do. It’s a bit stressful at times. But I enjoy it. It’s nice to be back in Riverdale again. I don’t think I’m much of a big city girl.” Her fingers were drumming on his chest.

“What do you do when you’re not hammering nails and chopping wood?” 

Jughead laughed. “I like to read, I’ve been getting into photography lately too.”

“What else?” She asked.

“I don’t think I should tell you.”

Betty sat up in the bed, holding the sheet over her body. “Why not? Tell me.”

“Na.” He replied smiling.

“Please?” 

“I write.” He caved.

“You write? Like what, fiction?”

“Mostly.” He replied. “Do you remember the Jason Blossom murder?” Betty nodded.

“Well, I wrote a novel about it.” 

“Can I read it?”

Jughead shook his head. “No, I’ve never let anyone read what I write.”

“Why not?” She asked.

“Because I’m nervous. I don’t want someone to tell me what I’ve been writing for years is no good.” He answered, Betty, seeing a vulnerability in his eyes.

She leaned back on the bed with him and rested her head onto his chest. “I hope one day you’ll let me read it.”

“Maybe one day.”

They lay there again. Jughead’s hand was gripped onto hers. His fingers playing with hers. Jughead felt happy, lying beside someone again. And Betty felt the same. She didn’t want to leave but she knew she had to. The last thing she wanted as for his parents to bust in. 

“I should probably head home.” Betty exhaled.

“You don’t have to,” Jughead replied both sat up in the bed. 

“I do.”

“Will I see you again soon?”

The sheet dropped from Betty as she looked around the room, trying to locate all of her clothing. “I’m hoping so.” She replied

Jughead watched, his hand at the back of his head as Betty got dressed. “What about Ethel?” He asked.

“I don’t know. I feel like the worst friend in the world.”

“You shouldn’t. You’re not doing anything wrong.” Jughead replied.

“Technically, no. But it’s still a bad thing to do to a friend.” Her face looked a little sad. “But I can’t stay away from you, Jughead Jones.” 

Betty turned, locking eyes with him again she crawled back on the bed. One knee on either side of him, she leaned down, placing a soft and long kiss to his lips. She rested her head on his. “You know, Veronica told me to stay away from you.”

“Why?” His hands were on either side of her face.

“She said you’d break my heart,” Betty answered.

“If it’s anyone that’s going to do the heartbreaking, it’s going to be you. I’ve never broken a heart in my life.”

“You break hearts every day, Mr. Jones. You just don’t realize you’re doing it.” Betty pushed herself away from him. 

Jughead smirked as Betty stepped off the bed. Slipping on her shoes, she reached the door and unlocked it. “Bye, Jughead.”

“Bye, Betty,” Jughead smiled at her. His smile faded when she walked out the door. 

 

 

It was Monday afternoon and Betty was sitting at her office desk, trying to get into her work, but it was a struggle. It had only been 3 days since she last saw Jughead, but she didn’t stop thinking about him. When she got home after leaving his place on Friday, she was welcomed with a message from him. Wanting to know if she got home okay. She didn’t want to admit it, but she got him completely wrong. This man was nowhere near a playboy. He was actually quite sweet, and very sexy. 

They messaged each other like crazy over the weekend. It was innocent little messages and a few photos, but every time, it brought a smile to Betty’s face. That’s why she was smiling at her desk right now. 

 

Jughead: What are you doing tonight?

Betty: No plans, properly bed, maybe a glass of wine to celebrate getting through Monday.

Jughead: How about you spend the night with me.

Betty: What, in your bed?

Betty smirked at the teasing.

Jughead: Well, I was thinking of something else, but I don’t mind if we end up in my bed.

Betty: What else were you thinking?

Jughead: How about a little drive somewhere?

Betty: Where?

Jughead: It’s a surprise, Cooper

Betty: Ummmm. I dunno. 

Jughead: Come on, Cooper.

Betty: Sure.

Jughead: Great, I’ll pick you up at 7. I promise it will be different than the last time you were in my car. (Wink face emoji)

Betty smiled wide, shaking her head as she messaged him back. About to hit send when her door burst open. Betty looked up, seeing Ethel standing in front of her.

“What’s so funny?” Ethel asked as the smile fell from Betty’s lips. “Are you messaging a boy?”

Ethel gave Betty a stare, who instantly went bright red, trying to think of a lie. “No, no. Kevin just sent me a funny meme.”

“I thought you might need this,” Ethel said while taking a seat, handing Betty a black coffee. 

“Yes, you’re my savior,” she took the coffee cup from Ethel’s hand and taking a sip.

“How was your weekend?”

“It was okay. I didn’t really do much. Just relaxed at home. Did a little writing for a story.” Betty purposely left out the hours she spent flirting with Jughead via text and multiple photos she had sent him. 

“Well, I visited Veronica, and may have seen a bit too much of Sweet Pea.” Ethel laughed.

“Eww, really?” Betty screwed up her face.

“Yeah, I guess Veronica has moved on from Archie.” 

“That’s good, I guess. It’s about bloody time.”

“What about you? Any boys on the scene?” Betty asked. She was trying to remain coy, hoping that Ethel’s crush on Jughead was nothing more than that. A little crush.

“No, no men. I really liked Jughead but I don’t think he likes me. No-one likes me. I’m not like you or Veronica.” Ethel’s head focused down.

“Well, he’s an idiot then,” Betty replied, hoping to push the idea of Jughead from her mind. “We just need to find you, someone.”

“I don’t think there are any men in Riverdale for me.”

“I’m sure there is. What about Reggie?” Betty asked.

“No, he’s a player.”

“Fangs?”

“He’s leaning more towards men these days.” 

“What about Trevor?”

A little smile fell to Ethel’s lips. “He’s nice, I don’t think he’d date me though.”

“Why not?”

“He’s hardly spoken to me since high school,” Ethel replied.

“Maybe he’s nervous,” Betty suggested. “He’ll properly be at this party next weekend Veronica is hosting. Buy him a drink, talk to him.”

“Maybe,” Ethel looked at her hands again. “What about you? Are you going to invite this mysterious man?”

Betty looked back in surprise. “What mysterious man?” She asked.

“You can't fool me, Betty. I know you were messaging someone before I came. Your face was a dead giveaway.” Ethel explained. Betty felt her heart in her stomach. 

“I…I…” Betty stuttered. 

“You look happy though, Betty,” Ethel added. “Will he be at the party?”

“I don’t know.” Betty gave in, refusing to use names. “I’m not even sure what we are. We’ve only hung out a few times.”

“What’s his name? Do I know him?” She asked.

Betty went bright red. “No. You don’t know him.” She lied shaking her head.

“Well, whoever he is. He’s making you happy. I haven’t seen you smile like you were when I walked in years.” Ethel said with a grin.

“Are you happy?” Ethel asked cocking her head to the side.

“Kind of. I just don’t know.” Betty pushed it off. 

“You’re looking good, Betty. You deserve to be happy.” Ethel smiled. 

Betty’s phone dinged again with another message.

Jughead: See you tonight, beautiful. 

Betty couldn’t help the smirk that fell to her lips. “That’s him isn’t it?” Ethel asked.

“Yeah,” Betty answered, giving in. 

“See? You look happy. I hope you won’t push this guy away.”

Betty looked down at her phone, seeing a cheeky shirtless picture from Jughead pulling the thumbs up. Making sure Ethel couldn’t see, she responded.

Betty: Can’t wait, Juggie.

 

 

Betty sat on the edge of her bed and looked out the window. The sun was setting in the distance and she was waiting for Jughead. Dressed in a flirty floral dress, her feet covered in a pair of flat sandals, and her hair half up in a top knot, while the rest of her hair flowed down to her shoulders. She was unsure what to expect tonight. All he told her was he wanted to drive her somewhere. At first, she was sceptical. And she had work in the morning, it was only a Monday. But after not seeing him since Friday, she wanted to see him again. They had spent the weekend messaging each other like crazy. Betty felt brave, she sent him a few photos. She couldn’t understand what was happening to her. She had been hit on by men before, and easily she said no and never thought about them again. But Jughead was different. He was attractive, but it wasn’t just that. He was cheeky and funny and very sweet. The way his hair fell over his face made her always want to push it aside and press her lips to his. But in the back of her mind was always Ethel. Feeling bad about being with him, knowing she liked him first. She knew she was a bad friend, but for some reason, she couldn’t say no. She couldn’t stay away.

She looked up when she heard a beep from a car horn outside pulling her from her daydream. Betty ran to the window, seeing Jughead’s Jeep waiting by the footpath. A smile fell to her lips, grabbing a denim jacket she ran out the door. 

It only took a few minutes for her to run down the stairs of her building. Pushing through the door she saw Jughead winding down the passenger side window, his arm resting on the back of the seat beside him. He looked sexy as hell, a big cheeky smile spread across his lips as Betty rested her elbows on the car door. 

“Hi.” She said.

“Hey, Sweetheart” Jughead answered.

Betty rolled her eyes, stepping away from the door she turned away from him. Jughead’s cheeky smile faded. “I’m sorry. I was just joking. Come back, Betts.” He yelled.

Betty turned and looked back towards him. “You’re such a little shit.” She said opening the car door.

“I just couldn’t help myself. You’re too cute when you’re angry.” His eyes looked down her body as she sat in the car seat. 

“Where are you taking me?” She asked.

“It’s a surprise.” He replied cheekily. 

“No hints?”

“No hints.”

“Just drive, Jughead.”

He nodded and changed the car into drive and drove away.

 

 

Jughead had been driving for about half an hour. The sun was gone from the sky. Betty looked out the window seeing the houses disappear the further they drove going deeper into the green forest. 

“I really hope you haven’t brought me here to murder me?” Betty asked with a laugh when Jughead’s car parked on a dirt track.

He looked towards her. “I promise I won’t murder you.” He turned off his engine and jumped out of the car. 

Betty joined him. Jughead locking the car behind them, Betty looked around. Not seeing anything but trees and the soft sound of running water. 

“Come on,” Jughead said holding out his hand for Betty to follow him. Betty gripped his hand and he linked their fingers together and pulled her towards the sound of the water. 

They had been walking for only a few minutes when they stopped. Betty’s mouth almost dropped open when she saw a beautiful small lake with crystal clear blue water. “This is beautiful.” She said looking around.

“I know, right,” Jughead replied.

“Why did you bring me here?” Betty asked.

“Well, I can’t exactly take you to a dinner or a movie. You’re embarrassed to be seen with me.” Jughead said with a joke and a laugh.

“That’s not true. I’m not embarrassed by you.”

Betty and Jughead both laughed it off. Jughead pulled on her arm again towards the water. Both of them sat on the bank, Jughead kicked off his shoes and rolled up his jeans dipping his feet into the water. Betty followed him, sitting beside him letting her feet soak in the water. 

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Jughead and Betty both watching the beautiful scenery. She still had no idea where she was. “I’ve lived in Riverdale most of my life and I’ve never known this was here.” She said looking at Jughead. “How’d you find it?”

“I’ve been coming here since I was a kid. It was like my home away from home. I would come here, sit on the bank, dangle my feet into the water and just relax. Try and forget about all my problems and family drama.” Jughead explained.

“This is the perfect place to do that.” Betty nodded, moving closer to him. Jughead pulled his arm around her, pulling her close to him Betty’s head resting on his chest. 

“Look,” Jughead said suddenly. Betty looked up. “This is why I really wanted to bring you here at night. Because of this.”

Jughead looked up to the sky pointing, the beautiful stars sparkling in the night sky. “It’s so bright out here.” She commented.

“It’s because there’s no light pollution. No street signs or lamp posts polluting the night sky. It’s pretty right?”

“It is beautiful.” Betty agreed. 

Jughead moved his neck down. His eyes moved from the sky to Betty’s face. She was so beautiful, he still couldn’t believe that she was here with him. 

“Betty, can I ask you something?” He asked, Betty nodded.

“I know you said you didn’t want to do anything with me because you don’t want to ruin your friendship with Ethel. That you wouldn’t lose another friend over a boy. What did you mean?”

Betty looked down. Jughead’s hand was resting on her knee. His thumb was rubbing on her skin, and she loved the way his skin felt on hers. She looked up to him. His face looking at her, Betty wasn’t sure if to tell him why she was so nervous.

“When I was 15 I was in love.” Betty began. “Well I thought I was in love, now I know I wasn’t. But I had a crush. Ever since I was 5 years old, I liked Archie.”

Jughead’s hand dropped from her leg. “What? You and Archie? Please don’t tell me you slept with Archie Andrews?” Jughead asked an almost scowl on his face.

“No, no. Nothing ever happened between us.” She said, Jughead exhaled looking relieved. 

“I wanted him, but he didn’t want me. So, when Veronica came to town when we were 15 and he wanted her over me, I hated her. I despised her. Why could she have him but I couldn’t. I’m embarrassed to admit it but she was my enemy. For months I treated her like crap. All she wanted was to be my friend, but I refused to let her anywhere near me because she had something I wanted. After a few months, I got over it. My crush on Archie faded, and I soon realized I wasn’t in love. I let Veronica in. We became friends. Ethel too. She helped me realize how petty I was being. Since then I promised myself I would never let a boy come between me and my friends again. They mean so much to me. I lost touch with them when I went to New York and it was the loneliest year of my life. I had a boyfriend, Ron. But I had no friends. So when I came back to Riverdale I wanted to make sure I had my friends. And I’m happy I do.” Betty explained. “But then I saw you. Instantly I was attracted to you, even though you were an ass.”

Jughead laughed scooting back towards her again. 

“But that night you were everywhere. Looking at me, smirking at me. I couldn’t help my eyes drifting your way all night. I wanted to kiss you all night, but when you did I panicked. I imagined losing my friend. I know nothing happened between you and Ethel but she liked you first. You don’t go after someone else’s crush. You just don’t. But I couldn’t help myself. I can’t help myself when I’m around you.”

“I’m glad you let me in, eventually,” Jughead said.

“I’m not embarrassed by you, Jughead. I would love to put photos of us on my Instagram, going to dinner or a movie. But I can’t.” Betty replied. “I don’t even know what this is, but you make me happy.”

“You make me happy, too,” Jughead replied softly leaning in he placed a kiss to her lips. 

Betty kissed him back. Jughead’s mouth opened hers, their mouths moving together until Betty pulled her head back. The light feel of rain fell from the sky and both Betty and Jughead jumped up and ran out of the rain. “Well, that rain came out of nowhere.” Jughead laughed. 

“Maybe we could go to your car,” Betty said her hand moved to his chest making circles with her fingers. A smile fell to Jughead’s lips taking a few steps away into the rain, Betty looked at him confused. 

“Jug, what are you doing?” Betty asked watching as Jughead began stripping down.

“Going for a swim. Are you coming?” Jughead asked a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

“It’s freezing. It’s not the middle of summer.” A responsible Betty replied as she hid under a tree, hiding from the rain.

“It’s raining. The rain always makes the water warm. Plus it’s nearly stopped.” Jughead replied Betty, bit her lip as she watched Jughead strip down to his birthday suit. “Come on, Betts.”

Jughead gave Betty one last stare before he jumped into the water. She watched as he bobbed up and down in the water. “Come on, Betty. It’s warm, I promise.” He shouted again flicking the water from his hair.

Betty caved. She began to remove her clothes, a smile on Jughead’s lips. Stepping into the rain Betty kicked off her shoes, pulling her dress over her shoulders throwing it under the tree and she ran towards Jughead jumping into the water, swimming towards him discarding her bra and panties and throwing them onto the bank. She reached Jughead, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him towards her. Her legs wrapping around his waist and her lips falling onto his as Jughead’s arms ran up her back. 

“Can I ask you something?” Betty asked when she pulled her lips back. 

“Shoot,” Jughead replied rubbing his hands up and down her back under the surprisingly warm water. 

“When I mentioned Archie before, your body language changed,” Betty asked. 

“I don’t like the guy.”

“I thought you were friends?” She remembered what Veronica had said. 

“We used to be.” He replied sharply. Not giving Betty anything. 

“Come on, Jug. What aren’t you telling me?” Betty asked moving her hand up to his cheek. 

“He was my friend for years. His Dad and mine were best friends. Then a few years ago it changed.” Jughead explained his body going tense. Betty listened to his intensity. 

“So, about a year ago when he and Veronica split, he was drinking a lot and being a total asshole. I was worried about him so I let him stay with me. I had a job with my Dad on Saturday and I came home to find him half-naked, on top of my 16-year-old sister. He was 22. He was drunk, but I saw red. I pulled him outside. I attacked him. My Dad had to pull me off him, I wanted to kill him.” Jughead explained. His voice was shaky as he revealed the details to Betty. Shocking her that someone who she had thought she had known to do something like that. “The next day he said he didn’t remember a thing.”

“Was your sister okay?” Betty asked.

“She’s okay. She didn’t speak to me for weeks. She always had a crush on Archie. But it was a harmless crush that she’d had since she was 12. She was an easy target for him.” Jughead explained.

“A few days later he left Riverdale. I don’t know exactly what happened but my Dad drove him out of town. I think he threatened him. He hasn’t been back since, which is a good thing because it’s not what my Dad would do that I’m worried about. I’m scared what I might do if I see him again.” Jughead said.

“I had no idea. Does Veronica know?” Betty asked.

Jughead shook his head. “No, I don’t think so, unless Archie told her himself, and I highly doubt he’d do that.” 

“Is that why you went still when you thought something happened between me and Archie?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. I just can’t stand the guy. Not after that.”

“I understand completely.” Betty nodded. 

The rain above them had stopped. They both moved with the water, their bodies still pressed against each other, Betty soon forgetting that they were both naked while having a serious conversation. “Let's talk about something else,” Betty suggested.

“Like what?”

“Are you going to this party Veronica is throwing this weekend?” Betty asked.

“Sweet Pea mentioned something this morning. I don’t know if I can control myself. I might go and pull you away and kiss you.” Jughead smirked.

“As long as you don’t make it obvious, I wouldn’t mind.” Betty smiled back.

“I wouldn’t say no to seeing you in a pretty dress again.”

“So, you only like me when I’m all dolled up?” Betty joked.

“No, I like you like this. Naked and wrapped around me.” Jughead’s voice was sultry and smooth.

“You are one smooth talker, Mr. Jones,” Betty replied.

“Only when I’m around you, Betts,” Jughead answered.

Betty cocked her head to the side. A nickname had fallen from his lips a few times tonight, and she liked it. Especially when it came from his mouth. Betty moved her lips onto his. Kissing him soft at first, then moving to hot, fast and heavy. Betty jerked when she few his growing length rub against her stomach. She shivered when Jughead’s hand moved down her body, and up the inside of her leg, his fingers stroked over her. 

“Juggie.” She said in a moan.

Jughead looked back at her. 

“Let's go back to mine okay?” 

Jughead didn’t need to be asked again, he swam them both towards the shore. Jughead ran out first. Picking up their clothing, bring them towards the water for Betty before they both ran towards his car, drying themselves off before they sped away to Betty’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter, I really hope you liked it. Please comment and let me know what you think.  
> Thanks to rosiexxvi for being my beta. And please check out my tumblr: lizzybuggywrites for sneak peeks and snippets.


	4. Pretty dresses and tears

The smile that was plastered to Jughead’s face since he left Betty’s apartment couldn’t be moved. It was the early hours of the next morning. They spent the night at her apartment, mostly in her bed rolling around under the covers. Betty completely forgot about work the next day, but she didn’t care. She would call in sick if she had to, she wasn’t about to send Jughead away. Not without being totally satisfied. 

Jughead had said goodbye to her, placing a kiss to the top of her head before he walked out the door and drove back home. The sun was slowly rising in the distance when he opened the trailer door, closing it softly behind him, not wanting to wake his parents or alert them of his nighttime activities. 

“Where have you been?” Jughead jumped about a foot when he heard his mother’s voice appear from the kitchen. Turning around to face her she stood against the wall with a cigarette in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. 

Jughead started to panic a little. He tried to think of a lie but he couldn’t think of one, and his mother knew exactly where he had been.

“You were with a girl, weren’t you?” Gladys asked, a little smirk on her lips.

Jughead didn’t respond, he just began to walk away.

“Hey, hey. Wait.” Gladys followed her son.

“Mom, I’m tired I just want to have a nap before work later.”

“A little heads up that you wouldn’t be home would be nice.” His mother said, taking one last puff of her cigarette before she put it out on the ashtray on the coffee table.

“Mom, I’m 23. Not 16.” Jughead replied, slight anger in his voice.

“I know, I’m sorry. You’re just my baby boy. I worry about you sometimes.” Gladys reached to grab Jughead’s hand.

“Seriously? After some of the shit, you and Dad have made me do you’re worried when I don’t come home by midnight?”

“Why so moody son? you’d think if you’d been all night with a lady you wouldn’t be so uptight.” Gladys joked.

“God, Mom. Can we not.” Jughead replied taking another step away from her, his face turning bright red. 

“Just tell me her name? She’s a serpent, right? You know the rules.” Gladys said shaking her head.

Jughead froze a little. Yes, he knew the rules. The rules that his parents told him years earlier. That he would one day be the serpent king, and he could only be with a fellow serpent. To provide them with true serpent babies. 

“Bye Mom,” Jughead said ignoring her question. He wasn’t in the mood for a lecture, and he knew she would see straight through his lies. 

Jughead walked into his bedroom, closed the door behind him and fell onto his bed. The smile that he had when he arrived home had gone. Now it was replaced with a frown and worry. It wasn’t only Betty that had something to lose with their new relationship, he had something to worry about too. 

 

 

It was Saturday morning. Betty stood in her kitchen over the stove, cooking some bacon and eggs, one of Jughead’s shirts was over her shoulders like a dress. Looking over her shoulder she saw Jughead lying on her bed, only wearing a pair of boxers, his hands holding a book as he was spread over her crumpled sheets. 

“Jug, breakfast,” Betty yelled, stepping away from the stove, sliding the ingredients onto the plates. She didn’t even hear Jughead approaching, she just felt him. His hands moved to her hips. His chest was pressed against her back, and his hands moved the hair away from her neck so he could move his lips there. 

Betty let go of the pan in her hands. It hit the bench top loudly as she leaned her head back, his lips moving on her skin, her hands moved to his hair. “Juggie,” she moaned as he ran his tongue over her skin, Betty feeling hot already. 

“Jug, the food will go cold.” She said, leaning her head further back.

“I don’t care. I’d rather eat you.” He said with a laugh as he pulled his lips back. 

Betty giggled and turned around to face him. Jughead’s hands were still resting on her hips, pulling the material up a little above her hips, his lips crashed to hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him even closer to her she opened her mouth wide, feeling his tongue begging to enter hers. Their tongues moved together in passion, Jughead bent down to pick her up, resting her on the counter behind her, making sure to stay clear of the hot pan and crockery as he placed her down, not breaking away from her lips. Betty’s legs spread wide, Jughead stepped between them, his hands moved her shirt up higher, feeling the soft skin of her stomach. Betty pulled her lips back, Jughead looked at her puzzled.

“We have to behave ourselves,” Betty said, trying to catch up with her breathing.

“Why?” Jughead asked moving his lips to her neck again, Betty leaned back resting her hands on the counter. 

“It’ll be good practice for tonight.” She said Jughead pulled back his lips.

“I don’t know how long I will be able to keep my hands off you tonight,” Jughead reached behind her for a piece of bacon and dropping it into his mouth. 

“You’ll have to try.”

“Maybe I won’t go,” Jughead replied chomping on more bacon.

“No, you have to come,” Betty replied quickly, her heart began to beat faster.

“I really don’t know how I will control myself, Betty. Watching you in a pretty dress, dancing with other men.”

“I promise I won’t dance with anyone,” Betty replied. “Please come, I want to see you all dressed up. Maybe your hair all slicked back.” She ran her hand through his hair, pushing his hair back. 

“Okay, I’ll go.” Jughead nodded. “But you’re going to have to have sex with me now, so I’m not longing for you tonight and don’t pull you into the closest bathroom.”

She giggled. “Jug, we had sex twice last night. Is that not enough to last you?”

“No,” Jughead replied. He quickly wrapped his arms around Betty, throwing her over his shoulder.

“Jug, no. I’m hungry.” She said with a laugh. “And I need a shower.”

“Well how about we go to the bathroom, and then we can eat afterward. We’d have worked up an appetite.” He replied as he changed his course from her bed to her bathroom, both laughing on the way.

 

 

Betty and Jughead sat in her bathtub. Betty was leaned back resting on his chest, his legs on either side of her, his hands resting on her stomach. They had just spent the past twenty minutes in the shower. Washing each other and having fun in-between. When Betty suggested a bath to relax her sore muscles she was half joking, but when Jughead offered to join her she was more than happy.

“I think my skin is going to look like a prune after all this soaking in water.” Jughead laughed.

“Do you want to get out?” Betty teased.

“No, hell no.” He said his arms wrapped around her tighter holding her still. 

“What are you wearing tonight, Betts? Please let it be some floor length dress that is so baggy no-one can tell you’re a woman?” Jughead asked, laughing. 

Betty laughed. “Veronica and I went shopping yesterday. I found a beautiful dress, it’s black. It’s long. To the floor actually.” 

“Will I like it?”

“I think so.” She blushed, snuggling closer to him. 

“I’m excited to see it,” Jughead replied, his words bringing a smile to Betty’s lips. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Jughead said, changing the subject.

“Done what?” 

“Shared a bathtub with a sexy woman,” Jughead answered. 

“Really?” Betty shifted her head to look at him. Jughead shook his head. 

“What about your last girlfriend?” Betty asked not sure if she wanted to find out his past, but she asked anyway.

“No, never.” 

Betty wanted more information. “Your ex? Was she pretty?”

Jughead cocked his head to the side. “Do you really want me to answer that?”

“Yes.” She replied quickly. “What was her name?”

“Her name was Toni,” Jughead answered. 

“Was she pretty?” She asked again

“Reasonably.”

“Why did you break up?” 

“She cheated on me,” he said matter-of-factly.

Betty turned her head and leaned up to look towards him. “Really?”

“Yep. The woman she was sleeping with was more than happy to tell me they spent the whole night together.”

Betty raised an eyebrow. “Woman? You dated a lesbian?”

“She was bi,” Jughead replied. “Anyway, I don’t really care. Her and Cheryl deserve each other. If she didn’t tell me I would have broken up with her anyway.”

“Why?” Betty asked.

“Towards the end, we hardly saw each other unless it was a booty call at 3 am,” Jughead answered. 

Betty leaned back on Jughead. His arms went around her torso again, pulling her close to him. “What about you?” He asked.

“About me?”

“Your ex? you mentioned him last week. Ron was it?” Jughead asked.

Betty felt her fists tighten at the thought of him. “We’re a bunch of losers because he cheated on me too.”

“What an idiot.”

“He said it was a one-time thing, but the trust was gone. Last I heard he’s actually seeing the woman he cheated on me with.” Betty explained. “Ginger bastard.”

“Ginger? You have a thing for redheads then? First Archie now this Ron?” Jughead asked.

Betty looked up at him. “Believe me, I’ve learned my lesson.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, Betts. I hate him already.” Jughead lowered his lips to her temple, placing a kiss to her hair. She closed her eyes, her fists loosening, feeling safe and warm in his arms, her lips turned into a smile at his name for her. 

“I like it when you call me that,” Betty mumbled.

“What? Betts?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry, it kind of just came out.” He grinned.

“I like it.” She said again. 

Both sat there in silence. Loving the warm water that surrounded him. Betty wrapped up in Jughead’s arms, his hand moved over her stomach, under the water giving her goosebumps as he moved his hand lower. 

“Juggie?” She asked feeling his hand graze over her.

“Hmmm?”

“Did you not get enough in the shower?”

“I can never have enough of you,” Jughead replied his hand moved down lower, his fingers ran over her slit, Betty gasped when she felt his finger push into her, a moan fell from her lips as he moved his hand in and out. 

Betty’s legs began to loosen in the water, her legs moving further open as one hand moved on her core, the other running over her breasts. Betty moved her head up, planting a kiss onto his lips. The kiss was hot and heavy, and fast just like his hand, and in a matter of minutes, Betty felt herself let go as his thumb grazed her clit. “Juggie.” Escaped from her lips as he pulled his hand away. Betty’s chest moved up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

Jughead grinned and placed another kiss onto her lips. Betty pulled her head down and began to turn in the bath when Jughead stopped her. “Now it’s your turn.” She said.

“No, that was just for you.” He replied softly. “You can repay me tonight.”

“After the party?” 

Jughead nodded. “Yes, I can’t wait to rip this dress you have off.”

“I can’t wait,” she replied, sinking back into his arms, lying there together until the water went cold.

 

 

Jughead felt out of place as he walked through the doors of The Pembrooke. He was almost unrecognizable in a black suit and bowtie. His hair slicked back as per Betty’s request. He never thought he would be in this situation. The only reason he was here was that of one beautiful Betty Cooper. He walked through the foyer, towards the ballroom that was full of people he didn’t know. His eyes scanned the room, not able to see Betty. But he nodded when he saw Sweet Pea leaning against the bar. 

“Jug, wow. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in anything but a shirt and jeans.” Sweet Pea said as he approached the bar. 

Jughead didn’t reply. He just looked at the bartender and ordered a drink. 

Sweet Pea’s eyes were running down Jughead’s body, shaking his head and a smile on his lips. “What?” Jughead asked.

“Nothing. I just cannot believe you are here.” Sweet Pea said. “Are you here because of a beautiful blond with green eyes?”

Jughead froze, his eyes widened. “Do you really think I haven’t noticed? You're my best friend. You always underestimate me.”

“Does Veronica know?” Jughead asked, knowing how inseparable he and Veronica have been lately. 

“No, she doesn’t,” Pea replied just as his eyes popped open, his jaw almost dropped to the door as he saw two beautiful women walking towards him. 

Jughead turned to see what Sweet Pea was looking at, his heart began to race when he saw Betty and Veronica walking towards them. His eyes couldn’t stop looking at Betty. They walked almost in slow-motion. His eyes scanned her body. The dress she mentioned earlier that day was not what he was expecting. It was a beautiful black grown. It ran to the floor in a princess style. The low cut showcasing her cleavage made Jughead have to take a giant sip of his drink, he felt like he couldn’t breathe as he looked at her. She wasn’t just beautiful, she was like a goddess. He had no idea how he would survive the night. 

“Hi boys,” Veronica said when they finally reached them. 

“You look amazing.” Sweet Pea said at Veronica, placing a kiss to her cheek. 

Jughead was speechless. He couldn’t keep his eyes of Betty’s bosom. He almost couldn’t breathe. “Hi,” she said softly. 

Jughead had to take another sip of his drink before he could talk. “Hi, you look beautiful.” He replied. Betty’s cheeks blushed red. “You both look amazing.” He said realizing he was looking at Betty to intensely. 

“You look good, Jug. Wearing a suit, I never thought I’d see the day. Archie would never believe it.” Veronica said.

“I need a drink,” Betty said, stepping away from Veronica towards the bar. 

“I want to dance, come on Pea.” Veronica reached for Sweet Peas hand, dragging him to the dance floor. 

Jughead walked up beside Betty. He felt jealous at the bartender whose eyes were planted directly on Betty’s chest. “Betts, that dress.” He said unable to formulate a proper sentence.

“Do you like?” She grinned looking at him. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” He asked. Betty giggled. 

“There’s no way I’ll be able to keep my hands off you. You’ve set me up to fail.” He said biting his lip. 

“Well, you're going to have to. You can rip this dress off me later, as you promised.” Betty replied stepping closer to him. “You look amazing by the way,” Betty said reaching up to the curl over his eyes to brush it aside. Their eyes locking for way too long. “God I want you now,” Jughead said in a shaky breath. 

Betty lowered her eyes and took a step away from him. “Me too, you have no idea.”

“Betty!” She turned to her name being yelled and saw Ethel walking quickly towards her. 

Both Betty and Jughead stepped further away from each other as Ethel approached. “Jug, you look so handsome,” Ethel looked at Jughead.

“Thanks, your dress is nice,” Jughead replied at the pretty yellow dress Ethel was wearing. 

“Thanks.” Ethel blushed a little. “Wow, Betty. Boobs much.” Ethel said looking at Betty’s cleavage. “All the boys will be chasing you tonight.”

“They better fucking not,” Jughead whispered softly under his breath. Betty gave him a glance, happy that Ethel didn’t hear it. 

“Let's dance Betty. I want to dance.” Ethel said, grabbing Betty’s hand and pulling her to the dance-floor. Jughead’s eyes were solely on Betty. 

 

 

The night went on, and after dancing for nearly an hour Betty, Veronica, and Ethel decided to locate a table, and rest their feet with a few cocktails and appetizers. 

“Trev is here, Ethel, are you going to speak to him?” Betty asked, seeing their old high school friend at the bar. 

“I don’t know. What if he rejects me?”

“What happened to your crush on Jughead?” Veronica interrupted.

Ethel shook her head. “He’ll never see me how I want him to.” She replied, Betty, feeling instantly guilty. 

“I’m sorry,” Veronica replied. “Maybe I could ask Pea, see if he could talk you up to him.” Betty’s heart began to race.

“Maybe,” Ethel replied just as Sweet Pea and Jughead approached the table. 

Sweet Pea took a seat beside Veronica, giving her a quick kiss to the lips. “Hi.” He said wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

“Hi, handsome. Where have you two been?” 

“Just having a smoke,” Pea answered. 

Jughead stood by the table, Betty tried not to look at him because she could feel her lips turning into a smile whenever she looked at him. “Betty?” Jughead said, Betty finally looked up. 

“I was thinking about having a dance.” He said when Sweet Pea interrupted him.

“Dance? You don’t dance Jughead.” Pea said with a laugh.

“I was wondering if you would like to have a dance?” Jughead asked holding out a hand for Betty ignoring Sweet Pea.

Betty began to panic. Ethel and Veronica were giving Jughead a weird glance, not understanding why Jughead Jones would be asking Betty to dance. 

“What?” She asked her face was bright red. “Why would I want to dance with you?” Betty panicked, the only way she could think about deflecting from her was to be cruel. 

“Oh, okay,” Jughead felt like he was just punched in the gut. 

There was an award silence for a few seconds before a woman from the next table stood up and looked at Jughead. “I’ll dance with you.” The woman said.

Jughead looked a Betty. No emotion was on her face. She looked cold and cruel, and he knew she was serious about staying away from each other tonight. He looked back at the woman. She was beautiful and tall. Her blonde hair fell in waves down her back. She was keen, so Jughead nodded, taking her hand and walked with her towards the dance floor. 

Betty felt like her heart was in a vice. Jughead’s hands were rested on this woman hips. Her arms were linked around his neck. Her hips moved with the slow music. Betty felt like she was about to cry as she watched him with her. “They look good together don’t you think?” Veronica said looking at Jughead and this mysterious woman. 

Sweet Pea looked back and forth from Betty and Jughead. He was the only one in the room that knew what was going on, he could see Betty’s fists clenched tight, tears in her eyes as Betty couldn’t keep her eyes off Jughead. Every now and then Jughead would look towards Betty, an apologetic look in his eyes. He didn’t want to be dancing with this woman, he wanted to be with Betty. 

Betty looked down at her hands, feeling herself struggling to breathe. She couldn’t look at them anymore, this woman was getting closer and closer to Jughead and she hated it. “Wow, that was fast,” Ethel said. Betty looked up and saw the woman planting a kiss onto Jughead’s lips. It felt like her heart stopped. Jughead pulled back instantly, looking at Betty who had moved her eyes back to her hands. Jughead felt his heart sting a little, he felt like Betty didn’t care. He knew it was wrong, but an idea sparked in his brain so he kissed her again. This time the kiss was longer. His hands ran up her back, this action not unseen from Betty who couldn’t help but watch him. Jughead pulled his lips back. Betty watched as they talked, not able to hear a word they were saying. She moved her eyes away, looking at Veronica and Ethel who were in the middle of a conversation. She locked eyes with Sweet Pea who had an apologetic look on his face, feeling sorry for Betty. She felt her heart sting again when she looked back to the dance-floor, Jughead was gone. And so was this beautiful blonde. 

Betty began to panic. Her breathing became more and more unsteady. Her heart was beating like crazy. She could feel tears stinging her eyes begging to fall down her face. If she didn’t leave now Veronica would notice something. “I need to use the bathroom,” she said running from the table, feeling tears roll down her cheeks just as she reached the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, her eyes were bloodshot. Tears had stained her makeup, she looked like a mess. She shook her head, seeing the dress she was wearing. It was all for him. She dressed up for Jughead. But she had no right to be angry, she didn’t want to dance with him. She pushed him away. And she hated herself for it. 

After 5 or so minutes Betty exited the bathroom. She tried her best to make herself look presentable. She wanted to go home. So, she stepped out into the hallway. Storming away, people glaring at her because it was obvious that she was not okay, that she had spent the past 5 minutes crying. She felt her heart in her throat when she saw Jughead. A little smile snuck onto his lips when he saw her at the end of the hallway. But the closer he got he saw the tears in her eyes. “Betts?” He asked when he reached her, stopping in front of her. But Betty brushed past him. “Betty?” He said gripping her wrist. 

“Fuck you Jughead.” She yelled at him storming away wiping the tears from her eyes. 

Jughead began to panic. He didn’t want to hurt her, it was the last thing he wanted to go. “Betty, Betty.” He yelled chasing her. He reached for her again, this time she stopped and looked at him. Jughead seeing how distraught and upset she was. “What Jughead?” She yelled. 

“Come with me,” Jughead gripped her wrist and pulled her along, finding an empty room he locked the door behind him finding a small empty office. 

Betty folded her arms over her chest. Jughead’s heart was breaking as he looked at her. “You’re an ass.” She said. 

“I don’t know what is going on, Betty. I asked you to dance, you say no. So I dance with someone else, and you're angry? You’re really confusing me.” Jughead said as she leaned against the door. 

“Did you fuck her?” Betty asked. “Did you pull her into a bathroom stall and fuck her?” 

“What? no!”

“You both disappeared.” She brushed away a tear.

“I went for a smoke, I have no idea where she went,” Jughead explained. “I told her I was sorry. That I shouldn’t have kissed her.”

“Why? You're a single man.” Betty tried to shrug it off but she was devastated.

“I told her that there is a beautiful blonde in a killer black dress waiting for me tonight,” Jughead smirked taking a step towards her. 

“I don’t want you fucking other girls.” Betty raised her voice again.

“I’m not.”

“Or kissing them.”

“I was trying to make you jealous. I’m sorry, Betty. You’re just driving me crazy. I don’t know what is happening between us. There are no rules.” Jughead asked taking a step closer to her. 

“I’m sorry,” Betty replied, hanging her head low. 

Jughead placed his index finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. “I want you, Betty. I want all of you. I don’t just want sex, I want more.” Jughead said, putting his heart on the line. “I know you don’t want to hurt your friend, and I understand that. I will wait, but just don’t push me away. Please?”

Betty felt like she wanted to cry again as she looked into his eyes. “I’m sorry.” She replied leaning her head onto his. “I wore this dress for you, and only you. I wanted you to want me.”

“Believe me, Betts. That’s not an issue.” A smile spread on both their lips before he pressed his lips to hers. 

“Was she a good kisser?” Betty asked pulling her lips back. 

He shook his head. “She was nothing compared to you.” He replied. “I can’t get you out of my head.”

“Me either,” Betty replied, kissing him again. 

Her hands looped around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Her back hit the wall behind her, his hands gripped her hips running through the material of her dress. “This dress is amazing,” Jughead said looking down, lowering his head placing a kiss in between her breasts. Betty smirked and moved her hands down his chest, falling to the belt of his pants. 

“Betty.” He exhaled.

“I want you, now,” Betty replied as she opened his belt, pushing down his pants. 

Jughead grinned wide, running his hands down her dress. Pulling up the material to her hips, his hands on her thighs. Jughead cocked his head to the side. “You’re not wearing any panties, Miss Cooper.” He said noticing her bare bottom half.

“Well, I was hoping you would pull me into a bathroom stall.” She smirked. 

Betty helped Jughead hold the material of her dress up around her hips. Jughead pulled his boxers down. “Wait, Betty. I don’t have a condom.” He said. “You told me we’d have to behave.”

“Screw it,” Betty answered as they both walked back towards the desk that sat in the middle of the room. Jughead planted Betty onto the top, her legs wrapped around his as Jughead lined up, pushing into her. Betty’s head fell back, Jughead holding her in his arms as he pushed in and out of her. 

They moved together, it was fast, short and hot. It was only a matter of minutes before Betty was screaming his name feeling Jughead fill her. Feeling every part of him, her head fell onto his chest as she caught her breath. “Jug?”

“Umm.” He replied pulling away from her. 

“Take me home, I want you to take me out of this dress. And fuck me properly.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He nodded helping straighten Betty’s dress. 

“You go organize an Uber, I’ll make up a lie to Pea and the others,” Jughead said as he walked back to the door. 

Betty nodded, giving him one last glance before he walked away. Her heart was still racing. Everything had changed so quickly. And she wasn’t sure if she was happy about it, or scared. All she knew was that she was falling for Jughead, and she knew she shouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter, I really hope you liked it. Please comment and let me know what you think.  
> Thanks to rosiexxvi for being my beta. And please check out my tumblr: lizzybuggywrites for sneak peeks and snippets.


	5. The good times are over

“Just wait here,” Jughead said looking across the car to Betty who was in the driver seat. “And lock the doors.”

Betty rolled her eyes. “I’m not a baby. I’ll be okay.”

“This is the Southside, Betty. It’s dangerous.”

“Fine,” Betty replied. 

“I won’t be long.” He leaned across the gearbox, placing a quick kiss to Betty’s lips before he jumped out of the car. He waited for a few seconds before he heard the click of the doors locking. Giving her a quick smile before he ran towards the trailer. 

It had been a few days since the night of the party. Betty had left like an idiot for upsetting herself and pushing Jughead away. But that night when they got home, it was the most passionate love making she’d ever experienced. Jughead didn’t leave one inch of her body untouched. She hated lying to her friends and Ethel in particular. But when she heard that Ethel plucked up the courage to ask Trev out for a drink, she was starting to feel better, hoping that someday soon she could walk with Jughead down the streets of Riverdale and not have to hide in her apartment or the backseat of his car. 

Betty watched out the window, scanning the trailer park that Jughead called home. It was dark, the only lighting was that of the full moon over her head. She felt like an idiot for locking the door, but Jughead insisted so she listened to him. She had only been to the Southside a few times, and she was a little worried about her safety. She looked at his trailer, she could see him through the window frantically in his room looking for some clothes. Since the night of the party they had spent nearly the whole time together. Shacked up at her apartment Jughead soon ran out of clean clothes so he needed to go back home to get more. The only time they were separated was when both went to work. 

Betty looked back inside the car. Her eyes falling to the stereo, turning up the volume a little, tapping the steering wheel with her fingers lost in her own world she jumped when there was a knock on her window. Her heart raced as she turned around, seeing a tall, scruffy looking man peering in at her. Betty looked intensely at him. His finger pointing down and she wound down her window a little, lowering the volume of the stereo at the same time. 

“Hello.” She asked softly. 

“Who are you?” The man asked.

“Who are you?” She repeated back to him.

“I’m the person on whose lawn you’re parked on.” He replied. Betty put two and two together, realizing this was Jughead’s father. She narrowed her eyes, the closer she looked she could see a similarity.

“I’m waiting for Jughead,” Betty replied feeling nervous.

“Who are you to my boy?”

“I’m just a friend.” She wasn’t even sure who she was to Jughead.

The man smirked. “Friend, huh?” He commented with a chuff as he stepped away. 

Betty wound her window back up, watching as the man stumbled around. He walked towards the trailer door and she noticed a half empty beer bottle in his hand. 

 

 

Inside the trailer, Jughead filled a backpack with clothes. He slid his laptop in too before he threw it over his back and walked out into the lounge. “I’ll see you later, Mom.”

“Wait, where are you going? I haven’t seen you for days.” Gladys asked, stepping up of the couch.

“Don’t worry about me,” Jughead replied just as FP walked through the door. His father narrowed on Jughead. 

“Who’s the pretty lady?” FP took a swig from his beer.

“Lady?” Gladys asked and moved to the window.

“No-one. I’m going.” Jughead was reaching for the door. 

“Jughead, why don’t you introduce us,” FP asked, slurring his words. 

“Not tonight.” He answered. “Bye.”

Jughead ran from the trailer and out the door. Both his parents looked through the window as he jumped into the car. Betty speed away quickly at his request, while he apologized for his father. 

 

 

The following morning Jughead opened his eyes. Stretching in the bed, his hands brushing against Betty. His eyes opened to see her looking back at him. “Morning.” He said still waking up.

“Hi,” Betty replied before she placed a soft and sensual kiss to his lips. “God, you’re handsome.”

Jughead shook his head before he kissed her again, pushing her back onto the bed, he hovering over her. Their bodies were still naked from the night before. 

“Good morning indeed.” Betty giggled as she felt his rock-hard erection pocking her. “Do we have time for a little fun before work?”

“You’re the boss, so it doesn’t matter if you’re late. And I couldn’t care less if my Dad is upset that I’m late.” Jughead replied as he bent down, pressing his lips to her and adjusting himself between her legs. 

A smile fell to Betty’s lips as she felt his hands move up her thighs. Moving them further apart before she felt him pushing his way into her. Betty’s head rolled back onto the pillow and her legs automatically wrapped around his torso, pulling him closer. “Juggie.” Betty moaned as he pushed in and out of her. Hovering over her, resting on his hands to make sure not to hurt her, they moved together in sync. This was nothing new to them, they had become pros. Knowing each other's bodies inside and out. Surprising, as it was less than 3 weeks since they first met. 

Jughead lifted one hand, grabbing hers and raising it above her, resting on the pillow beside her head, their hands linked. Moans escaped both of their lips. The sex had gotten better. A lot better. Betty trusted Jughead, and he trusted her. They moved together, Betty's legs got tighter around him. His lips moved to her neck, sucking on her neck before he moved kisses down. His mouth latching over her breasts, giving each one enough attention before he moved back up to her lips. 

“Jug,” Betty said with a moan as she withered in pleasure. Her back arching off the bed, her hand still linked with his as she felt her walls tighten at the exact time he also let go. Filling her up, he made sure not to fall onto her. Instead, he rolled to the side, Betty rolling with him. She didn’t want to let go of him. 

They lay their side by side. Breathing in deeply. Betty rested a hand on his chest, feeling his red-hot skin. “Now I need a shower,” Betty said as she caught her breath. 

“Me too,” Jughead replied with a sparkle in his eyes getting an idea. 

“We’d have to be quick.”

Both of them moved off the bed and ran into the bathroom, laughter and moans coming from the shower only a few minutes later.

 

 

When Jughead arrived at work an hour and a half later, he walked into the work trailer to find his father looking back at him with anger in his eyes. 

“You’re late, boy,” FP said gruffly. 

“I know,” Jughead replied as he moved his hand to the box of bagels. “I slept in.”

He sat on the couch that lined the wall of the construction trailer, taking a bite of his bagel. 

“Who was that girl from last night?” FP asked.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter. I’ve never seen her before so I know she’s not a Serpent.” FP replied, standing up. 

“She’s not. And I don’t care.” Jughead replied feeling brave for the first time in a long time. 

“Excuse me?” FP took a step closer to his son.

Jughead stood up, throwing the bagel onto the table he stood tall. “I said I don’t care who she is. Serpent or not. I like her.” 

“It’s only a matter of time before she’s gone, just like the others,” FP said with a smirk. 

Jughead feeling angry. “Whatever.” He said under his breath. 

“You know, Jughead, one day this will all be yours, and that blond slut won’t be by your side. I won’t let a Non-Serpent have this.”

“And what if I don’t want it?”

“What?” FP yelled.

“I said, what if I don’t want this? I don’t want to be the owner of a failing business, and the low life King of a gang of thugs.” Jughead knew he should stop, but he didn’t.

“You little shit,” FP lunged towards Jughead, pinning him against the trailer wall. His back hit the wall with a loud bang. “You think you’re better than me? Than us?”

Jughead didn’t reply. He just looked towards the door when it flung open. “What the hell?” Gladys shouted as she saw her husband’s hands holding their son’s throat. 

“What is going on? Let go of him!”

FP stepped back, letting Jughead go. Jughead’s hand moved to his neck, rubbing the skin. 

“Tell her, boy. Tell her that woman isn’t a Serpent. She’s a Northsider!”

“Jug?” Gladys asked. “Is that true? You know the rules.”

“Well, I don’t care about the rules. I don’t want this. Any of this.” Jughead yelled back, getting more agitated. 

“There’s nothing else out there for you. Us, the Serpents, we are your family. Don’t you disrespect us.” Gladys saw the anger in his eyes. 

Jughead took a step back. Both his parents looked back at him in anger and frustration. He wanted nothing more than to walk away, but they were right. This Serpent family was all he had. 

“End it with this girl, Jughead,” Gladys said, narrowing her eyes on Jughead before both his parents walked out the door. Jughead picked up the box of bagels, throwing them against the wall and wishing more than anything he had something heavier to throw. 

 

 

Betty was staring at her phone that sat on her desk at work. It had been over an hour since she messaged Jughead. It was just a simple message that she missed him, but he always answered straight away. Maybe he was working, she tried to convince herself. 

“Betty Cooper,” Veronica said as she pushed open her office door.

“Veronica, what are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to come and see my bestie,” Veronica replied taking a seat. “I have good news.”

“What’s the news?”

“I know you’re still moaning over Ron, but I have organized a date for you,” Veronica announced.

“First off, I’m over Ron. And second, I don’t want to go on a date.” Betty answered.

“B, come on. You’ve been in Riverdale for nearly 2 months, and you’re lonely.”

Betty shook her head. “No, I’m not.” 

“Is there some secret boy I should know about? Ethel mentioned something.” Veronica smirked.

Betty panicked. “No, no. Nothing is happening. No mystery man.”

“Good, then you won’t mind coming on a double date,” Veronica clapped her hands in excitement. 

“Veronica, no,” Betty said again but she wasn’t hearing it.

“Tomorrow night at 6. Sweet Pea and I will pick you up.” Veronica bounced out of Betty’s office. Betty feeling her heart race at the idea. This was the last thing she wanted to do. But you couldn’t exactly tell Veronica Lodge no.

 

 

It had been over a day since Betty had seen Jughead. He never showed up at her apartment that night, only sending her a message that he was tired and just wanted to sleep. She didn’t want to admit it, but she missed him. Like really missed him. She struggled to fall asleep without him by her side. So, when she messaged him and he said he was at home, she decided on her lunch break to take a drive over to the Southside and pay him a visit. 

Betty knocked on Jughead’s trailer door a few times before he answered it, looking shocked when he saw her. He reached for her, pulling her inside the trailer, his lips attacking hers in surprise.

“God I’ve missed you,” Jughead said when he let go. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Betty answered seeing the worry in his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just tired. Work yesterday was… it was challenging.” Jughead said not wanting to explain to her that his parents were telling him how and how not to live his life. 

“Why don’t you come around to mine?” Betty rested her hands on his chest. 

“I’d love to.”

“Come by after 9.” 

“9. Why 9?” He asked.

“Veronica is making me go on this stupid blind date.” She explained.

Jughead took a step back. “A date?” He asked, an unhappy look on his face.

“Yeah, it’s just to keep up this facade. I’ll tell her we didn’t mesh, then it’ll be the end of it.” Betty said being hopeful. 

“And if not?”

“I don’t know. Who cares anyway? It’s just a way to keep up this lie.” Betty said.

“Lie, huh. Lie because you're embarrassed by me. I remember now.” He took a step back from her.

“No, I’m not embarrassed by you. I told you that. It’s because of Ethel.” She watched as Jughead stepped further back.

“Ethel, yeah, I remember. You don’t want to be a bad friend. But you ever think that lying to her is making you worse of a friend?” Jughead replied.

“Jug, what’s going on?” Betty asked as an angry look fell to his face.

“So, I'm just supposed to wait around twiddling my thumbs while some perfect jock wine and dines you,” He looked back at her, feeling hurt. 

“I don’t want to go Jug, but I have to.” 

“No, you don’t have to go,” Jughead said stepping further away.

“Jug, you know Veronica. She won’t take no for an answer.” Betty explained, taking a step towards him but he kept walking back. “Let me just go for a few hours, fake a smile and then I’ll be back. You can come around to mine.”

“And what if he’s perfect for you, and he kisses you goodnight? You got angry at me last weekend, but you’re doing the exact same thing.” Jughead said and Betty saw his fists curl. 

“It’s not the same. If he tries to kiss me, I’ll pull away. Nothing is going to happen, Jug.”

“Maybe I’m sick of all the lies and the secrets. Maybe I’m sick of only being your booty call.” He shook his head, his face turning somber. 

“You’re not a booty call, Jughead. You’re more than that.” Betty noticed the saddened look on his face. “You said you would wait until we sorted this out,” she replied, becoming defensive. 

“Well, maybe I’m done being the bit on the side that you only call when you want to be satisfied,” He walked away from her into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a beer. 

“This isn’t true. Why are you being so difficult?” She asked, his eyes cold looking back at her. 

“Just go, Betty.” He said softly.

“No, Jug. You’re angry with me over something I can’t control.” Betty replied.

“You can control this. All you have to do is tell Ethel and Veronica. But you’re too scared because you're a coward, Betty.” Jughead raised his voice. “I’m sick of being your booty call. I’ve done it before, I won’t do it again.” 

“What’s happened Jug? Yesterday everything was good. You were happy, we were happy. What changed?” Betty felt tears stinging her eyes at his hurtful words. 

“Maybe I was lying, maybe I’m over being your dirty little secret.” He yelled.

“I can’t have my friends finding out.” She yelled back.

“Change the fucking record, Betty. You’re being a coward. You know it, I know it. Stop with the bullshit. This thing between us isn’t anything more than 2 strangers meeting up for sex. You don’t care about me, and I don’t care about you. Who are we kidding?” He yelled. Tears began to fall down Betty’s cheeks. 

Betty stood there unable to comprehend what was happening. It was like a switch had been flicked, and he was angry and distant and cruel. “Juggie,” Betty said, taking a step towards him, touching his hand when he pulled it back. 

“We’re done. Don’t call me again.” Jughead took a large sip from his beer.

“Jug, please. Talk to me.” Betty cried. “I’m sorry.”

“Just go.” He said softly. Betty was unmoved. “Go, now!” He yelled loudly. 

Betty jumped at his voice. This wasn’t the man she thought she knew, the man she was falling for. She didn’t realize that by hiding the truth from her friends she was hurting him. His face showcased it, he was angry at her.

“Go!” He shouted again. 

She didn’t need to be told again. She ran towards the door, opening the trailer door loudly, she looked back at him. A distant and vague look in his eyes. Jughead crumbled to the couch as Betty reached her car, tears falling down her cheeks like a waterfall. 

 

 

“Come on Jug, answer,” Betty whispered to herself, her legs moving up and down as she sat on the side of her bed with her phone to her ear.

“Hi, you’ve reached Jughead.” His voice mail started.

“Damn it, Jughead!”

For the past few hours, she had been trying to call him. But no answer. Tears had stained her face ever since she last saw him. The anger and pain in his face were all she could see. She couldn’t understand it. Well, she could understand some, but something changed. 

“Jug, hi.” Betty started leaving a message on his voice mail. “You probably won’t listen to this, but please, call me back. I want to talk to you. I’m sorry. You said I didn’t care about you, that’s not true. I really care about you, and I know you care about me too. I know it’s only been 3 weeks, but I know there’s something here. I know you're fed up of the sneaking around, I hate it too. I don’t want to lose my friends. But I don’t want to lose you either. If you want me to tell Ethel and Veronica I will. Please, just call me back. I want to see you. To talk.”

Betty hung up the phone. Placing it behind her on the bed, she lay back, looking up at the ceiling. Tears rolling down the side of her face, hitting the sheets. How could this happen? 3 weeks ago, she didn’t even know who Jughead Jones was, and now she couldn’t stop thinking about him, and crying over him. Her heart was breaking. The idea that she might not see him again turned her stomach to mush. She wanted to see him again, to explain. Let him talk because something else was going on, she could tell. He was scared. And Betty had no idea why. 

There was a knock at the door, Betty jumped off her bed and ran to the door, hoping it was Jughead. Her face fell when she saw Veronica. 

“Jeez, Betty, you look like shit,” Veronica said as she took a step inside Betty’s apartment.

“What are you doing here?” Betty asked wiping away the remaining tears on her face.

“That blind date remember,” Veronica replied looking Betty up and down. “You’re going to change, right, and put on some makeup?”

“Veronica, I messaged you. I’m not going. I’m not in the mood.”

“And I told you I’m not taking no for an answer.” She replied back. “Come on chop, chop, James is waiting for us at the restaurant. Sweet Pea is in the car.”

Betty shook her head. “No, I told you, I’m not going.” Betty crossed her arms.

“What’s wrong with you? Have you been crying?” Veronica asked looking at her friend.

“None of your business. Just leave.” Betty glared at Veronica.

“Come on, B. I’ll help you pick something cute. James is pretty cute. He’s really handsome, and his pecks are massive. You’ll love it.” Veronica suggested.

This was the last thing Betty wanted to be doing right now. Betty stared Veronica down. She wasn’t about to let her drag her to a date she didn’t want to go to. All she wanted as to see Jughead. 

“Fine, I’ll go. But I’m not staying long. I’m tired.” Betty knew Veronica would never crack. “If you leave me alone with this guy, I’m never speaking to you again.”

 

 

At the restaurant, Betty sat beside James. Veronica was right, he was handsome and his chest was massive. You could tell he spent most of his time at the gym and did nothing else because he was very boring. Whenever he opened his mouth Betty wanted to scream. Maybe she was comparing him to the handsome brown haired, blue eyed Jughead who still couldn’t escape her mind no matter how hard she tried. 

“I’m buying a round,” James said standing up.

“Just one more, I’m tired,” Betty replied softly. Her hands under the table in fists. 

“Let me help you,” Veronica said, walking with James to the bar and leaving Sweet Pea and Betty at the table. Sweet Pea had been staring at Betty for a while, something was off with her. She had only smiled once.

“Are you okay, Betty?”

“Yep.” She lied.

“You know Jughead told me the same lie a few hours ago.”

Her eyes widened at his name. “You’ve seen him, is he okay?”

“No, not really,” Pea replied Betty’s heart sank even more. “I thought you might tell me what happened.”

“I told him about this date Veronica was dragging me to and he flipped out, saying I was a coward and I never cared about him,” she explained. “It’s not true.”

“He’s obviously jealous because he wants to take you out to dinner in a nice restaurant but he can’t because you’re so against revealing your relationship.” Sweet Pea replied.

“I don’t want to hurt my friend.”

“So, it’s okay to hurt him instead, treat him like crap because you’re scared of what might not even happen? You like him, and he likes you. Just tell the truth. If Ethel screams at you and you lose her as a friend over something so stupid, maybe you’re not that close of a friend in the first place.” Sweet Pea stopped just in time for James and Veronica to reach the table. 

“Here you are, Betty,” James said handing Betty a glass of wine.

“So, Pea and I might go,” Veronica said an arrogant smirk on her face.

Betty shot Veronica a glance and then looked at Sweet Pea to save her.

“I... I think we can stay a little longer, right, Veronica?” Sweet Pea said looking at Veronica. 

Veronica glared back at him while Betty whispered a ‘thank you’. 

 

 

Jughead sat on the couch at the trailer channel surfing, not paining attention because all he could think about was Betty. He wanted to see her. He could see his phone ringing and light up with messages from her. But he had to ignore them. It was for the best, for everyone. 

“Here you are,” Gladys said opening the trailer door to see him sitting there, another bottle of beer in his hand. 

Jughead didn’t say anything, he just gave his mother a long stare before he turned back towards the television. 

“Jug, your Dad is furious. You can’t just not show up for work.” Gladys sat on the couch beside her son.

“Whatever,” Jughead took a swig from his beer. 

She frowned as she looked at Jughead. His eyes were red, his cheeks flushed. The multiple empty beer bottles at his feet made her concerned. 

“Jug, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” She placed her hand on Jugheads.

He snatched his hand away, giving her a shake of his head. “Like you care.” 

“Why would you say that? You’re my son, and I love you.” Gladys replied, moving her hand up to brush the curl from his eyes. 

“I did it, ended it with Betty,” Jughead said looking at his Mom. “You can smile. I know you want to.”

“I know you’re upset now. But in the long run, it is the right decision.” Gladys nodded.

“And what if I really liked her?”

“You can’t trust these Northside girls. It would have been only a matter of time before she broke your heart. Trust me, you’ve done the right thing.” Gladys said and Jughead looked down at his hands, feeling a tear in his eyes. 

“What if I don’t want this? What if I don’t want to be a Serpent for the rest of my life? Doing petty crime to make a living. Not even a happy living.”

“What the hell are you saying, Jug?”

“I’m saying I don’t want this. I don’t want to stay in this crappy trailer for the rest of my life. Marrying a Serpent slut that you think I deserve. You want to know why I was with Betty? Because all the Southside girls are the same. Jumping from bed to bed, not having a relationship longer than a few months. Toni cheated on me, so did Sandra. And if it’s not that, it’s drugs. Do you know how many times I’ve had to help some of the girls that are so high they are putty in the wrong man's hands?” Jughead got angrier as he talked.

“So, you think you’re better than them? Than us?” Gladys raised her voice.

“No, I’m not saying that. I’m saying I don’t want it. I don’t want to be the King. Settling for a piece of trash like you did.”

“Watch your mouth boy!” Gladys yelled. 

“Tell me, Mom, how many times have you had to cover your scars? How many times have you locked yourself away when Dad has drunk too much and starts swinging?”

“Your Dad isn’t perfect. No-one is.”

“I’m far from being perfect. But I want to leave the Southside but you keep pulling me back.” Jughead yelled as a single tear fell down his cheek. “I wanted to go to college, you wouldn’t let me. You forced me to stay. You let JB leave, but not me.”

“So what? You spend a few days with some pretty princess from the Northside and now you’re willing to throw away your family? Your home?” Gladys was not able to comprehend what her son was saying.

Jughead didn’t answer. He couldn’t. There was so much he wanted to say, but he could see the hurt and pain in his mother’s eyes. Instead he stood up, walking away from Gladys and reaching the door.

“Don’t!” Gladys yelled. “Don’t you dare walk out.”

Jughead turned back to face her. 

“If you walk out that door, you can’t come back. Not after everything you’ve said.” Gladys asked. “How much you’ve disrespected us."

Jughead just turned back around, finishing his beer and throwing it out the door before he slammed it behind him and disappeared into the night. 

 

 

Betty felt nervous. She stood outside Jughead’s trailer. It had been 3 days since she saw him last. Since they last talked. Since they last fought. All messages to him were met with radio silence. So here she stood, outside his family’s trailer. Hoping he would answer when she knocked.

The door flung open, and Betty faked a smile when she saw an older brown-haired woman answer the door, an unfriendly frown on her face. 

“Hi. I’m looking for Jughead.”

The woman gave Betty a glare. “He’s not here.”

“Do you know where he is? Or when he’ll be back?” Betty asked, hoping to see him.

“I don’t know. He hasn’t been here in days.” Gladys tilted her head to the side as worry filled Betty’s face. 

“You’re Betty, aren’t you? The Northside girl?” Gladys asked, a smirk on her lips.

“I guess I am,” Betty replied just as Gladys stepped back from the door, slamming it in her face. 

Betty took a deep breath, taking a step back, feeling more nervous than when she arrived. 

 

 

After getting nothing from his mother, she was not sure where else to find him. Betty sat in a booth at Pops. Sucking on a strawberry milkshake, waiting for her friends to arrive. Her fingers drummed on the table. Her mind was somewhere else, with someone else. She couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

“Betty.” A voice from behind her appeared. Kevin slid in the booth next to her, wrapping her in a hug.

“Are you okay? You look… tired.” Kevin said seeing the bags under Betty’s eyes. 

Betty opened her mouth, about to say something sassy back when Ethel joined him sliding in the other side of the booth opposite from Betty.

“Where’s Veronica?” Betty looked around, not seeing her brunette friend anywhere.

“She’s on the phone with Sweet Pea,” Ethel replied, nodding at the door where Veronica was seen pacing. Betty nodded.

“How are you, Betty? How was your date the other day? James was it? Veronica showed me a photo. Damn.” Ethel asked a giggle escaping her lips. 

“Nothing happened. He’s a dud.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Ethel gave Betty an apologetic look. She just nodded along, she was still keeping up this lie. Even with Jughead out of the picture, she was still lying to her friends. 

Betty looked up, seeing Veronica, her phone at her ear sounding like she was wrapping up the conversation. “Keep me updated, okay?” She said before she hung up, a sad look on her face. 

“I feel like I should go. I should go, right? He’s his best friend.” Veronica said, still looking down at her phone.

Kevin and Betty looked at each other, neither knowing what the hell Veronica was going on about. 

“It’s what good girlfriends do right? Am I even his girlfriend? We never had the chat. Sure, I really like him, but committing to him is just such a big step.” Veronica babbled away. 

“V, what are you talking about?” Betty asked, still puzzled.

“Pea, he’s at the hospital.” Veronica sighed.

“Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, but Jughead’s not,” Veronica said still looking down.

Betty’s head jerked up when she heard his name. “Jughead?”

“Is Jughead in the hospital? Is he okay?” Ethel interrupted.

“I don’t know. Pea doesn’t know anything. He’s really worried.” Veronica explained.

Betty felt like her heart stopped. “Jughead,” Betty said under her breath. “Is he okay?” She asked, repeating what Ethel just asked but her mind was going a million miles a minute.

“I have no idea, B.”

“What happened?” Betty asked, her hands becoming sweaty as she breathed heavily.

“I don’t know. All Pea told me was Jughead got hit by a car. Apparently, he and his Dad got into a fight, and FP pushed him.”

Betty could feel the tears stinging her eyes. “I have to go,” she said, looking at Veronica. 

“Go where?” Ethel asked.

“I have to see Jughead. He has to be okay. He has to be.” Her hands shook as she moved her hips down the booth, colliding with Kevin and pushing him out of the booth. “I can’t lose him.” She whispered a tear fall down her face. 

“Betty?” Ethel asked, confused by Betty’s reaction. 

“I… I have to see him. He has to be okay! He has to be okay!” Betty said as she stood, slinging her bag over her shoulder. 

“Betty, you barely know the guy,” Veronica said again, giving her a confused stare. 

“I know him a hell of a lot better than any of you do,” Betty yelled before she ran out of Pops. Her friends were staring at her as she sped away in her car. If her friends didn’t know something happened between her and Jughead. Now they did, as Ethel and Veronica began to put two and two together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter, I really hope you liked it. Please comment and let me know what you think.  
> Thanks to rosiexxvi for being my beta. And please check out my tumblr: lizzybuggywrites for sneak peeks and snippets.


	6. Communication & honesty

Betty's chest rose and fell as she struggled to breathe. Her heart was stinging as she pushed open the hospital doors, finding her way to the emergency room. Her heart broke when she saw Sweet Pea sitting on a chair, bent over, his hands in his hair. 

“Sweet Pea!” Betty yelled running towards him. 

Sweet pea looked up, his eyes glassy as he looked at her. Another man stood beside him wearing the same leather jacket. 

“Betty?” Sweet Pea asked puzzled to see her. “Why are you here?”

Betty ignored the question, she had one of her own. “Where is he? Is he okay?”

“I don’t know. The doctors won’t tell me anything because we’re not family.” Sweet Pea replied raising his voice glaring at the nurse's station angrily. “All I know is it’s not looking good, Betty.” 

Betty's heart nearly stopped as she closed her eyes to stop the tears. 

“Who are you? Why do you care about Jughead?” The man beside Sweet Pea asked, a grizzle look on his face. 

“Fangs, calm down. She’s… she…” Sweet Pea looked at Betty. Who was she to Jughead anymore? He ended things days ago, she was nothing to him. 

“I’m someone who cares about him. I want to know he’s okay.” Betty answered, wiping away a falling tear. Fangs face softened. “What happened?” She asked. 

“I was working, then I heard some yelling. Once I got closer, I could see it was Jug and his Dad. I couldn’t understand what they were yelling about, but Jughead yelled something and there was a fire in his Dads eyes. He punched Jughead, next thing I knew they were in a fight. I ran to them to break it up, but before I could reach them FP snapped. He pushed Jughead, right in front of a moving car.” Fangs explained and Betty gasped. 

“FP panicked, he bent down to touch Jughead, but he wasn’t moving. Once I reached him, I screamed at FP, asked him what the hell? And FP bolted.” Fangs finished more tears in Betty's eyes. 

“I don’t know if Jug ever talked to you about his Dad, but they don’t have the best relationship. They never did.” Sweet Pea looked at Betty, placing his hand on her shoulder. 

“How could someone do that to his own son?” She asked, unable to comprehend what she was hearing. 

Betty stood there, staring at Sweet Pea and Fangs. Her body was shaking, and her heart was racing. All 3 stood in silence. No one was sure what to say next, they were all worried about Jughead and hoped he would make it. 

 

 

It had been over an hour since she arrived. And still, there was no news. All 3 sat side by side, people narrowing their eyes on the leather jackets as they walked past. Betty looked up, wiping her tears away, watching the nurses and doctors running around. Her head perked up when she heard one doctor talk. 

“Mr. Jones is out to the ER. I’ll be by once he’s awake.” A doctor said to a nurse at the nurse's station. 

Betty leaped out of her seat and rushed across the room. “Mr. Jones, he’s out of the ER? Is he okay?”

“I can’t tell you that. You’re not family.” The grumpy nurse replied. 

Sweet Pea jumped up, Fangs not far behind. “Come on, we just want to know if our friend is okay. Please.” Sweet Pea begged. 

“I told you earlier, you’re not family. I can’t tell you anything.” 

Sweet Pea looked at Betty. Pain all over her face. “What about her?” He said looking closer at Betty. “She’s his girlfriend.”

Betty looked back at Sweet Pea about to say something back. 

“Is that true? Are you his partner?”

“Yes.” Betty lied feeling nervous. 

The nurse tilted her head to the side and rolled her eyes. “Okay, you can see him. Only you.”

“Yes!” Sweet Pea said a smile on his face. 

“He’s in room 40, down the hall on the right. He’ll be asleep, but the doctor said he’ll be awake soon. He will be in to see him shortly to deliver the results.” The nurse said Betty nodded. 

“Thank you,” Betty replied. 

Betty stepped away, Sweet Pea and Fangs behind her as she began to walk. “Ahumm!” The nurse yelled. “Not you two. Sit.” She said looking at the 2 men who nodded and walked back to their chairs. Betty giving Sweet Pea a little smile before she disappeared down the hall. 

 

 

Bettys' hands were shaky as she reached room 40 and saw ‘Mr. Jones’ written on the whiteboard and pushed open the door. She saw Jughead lying in the bed. His leg was elevated, he lay shirtless his torso bandaged, cuts and bruises on his face and chest. She began to cry as she walked over to him. “Juggie.” She said when she reached him. Her fingers lightly grazed his face, making sure not to hurt him. His face was so bruised, he was almost unrecognizable. 

“I’m so sorry, Juggie,” Betty said as she collapsed onto the chair beside the bed. Her hand touched his. An oxygen mask covered his face. She could see his breath as he slept. She wished he would wake up, she needed to see his gorgeous blue eyes, to hear his soft voice. She was determined to make him listen to her because the past 3 days without him had killed her. 

Betty sat there for what felt like forever, watching his chest move up and down. Her hand touched his, she was refusing to let it go. Because it was warm and soft. The last time she saw him he was angry and full of hate, but that wasn’t the man she had gotten to know over the past 3 weeks. The man she knew was sweet, kind and sexy. Oh god was he sexy. She couldn’t resist him. That’s why they were in this mess in the first place. If he had just stayed away, everything would be different. Betty wasn’t sure if she wished that or not. Because if he stayed away, she wouldn’t know him. Her heart began to tighten at the thought. 

“Excuse me.” A voice appeared from the door. 

Betty looked up to see a man in a white coat. “Are you the girlfriend?” He asked. 

Betty nodded, remembering the lie Sweet Pea had said to get her in here. 

“Is he still not awake?” The doctor asked. “He must be extremely tired, he should be awake.”

“Is that a bad sign?” Betty began to panic. 

“No, it just means he needs a good sleep.” The doctor replied and she felt a little relieved. 

“How is he? Is he going to be okay?” She stood up and dropped Jughead’s hand, walking towards the doctor as he opened a file. 

“He’s very lucky. If the car was going only a couple miles faster it could be a different story.” The doctor replied. “We did some scans, and everything looks clear. No internal bleeding or brain damage. Just a few fractured ribs, a broken leg and a lot of bruises. They’ll go down in a few days.” 

“So, he’ll be okay?” Betty asked, taking a large breath. 

The doctor nodded. “Yes, he’ll be okay. He won’t be able to run any marathons soon, but he’ll be okay.” The doctor placed his hand on Betty’s shoulder. “Your boyfriend is very lucky.” 

The doctor gave Betty one last look before he walked out of the room. A giant relief came over her. She felt like she could actually breathe for the first time. 

“Boyfriend, aye?” A soft voice said. 

Betty turned and looked at Jughead who had pulled the oxygen mask off his face and was staring back at her. Betty smiled and rushed to his side, pulling the chair closer to the bed she sat beside him and touched his hand. 

“You’re awake? You’re okay?” She asked looking at him, her hand moved from his hand to his face. Pushing back his hair and grazing him softly. “You’re okay?” 

Jughead looked back at her a puzzled look on his face. “Betty, what are you doing here?” He asked taking in his surroundings. 

“I heard what happened, I had to see you. Make sure you were okay.” She replied her hand moved in his hair. 

Jughead looked at her, tears were in her eyes. A small smile was on her lips. Happy he was okay. “I’m fine Betty.” He said. “You can go.”

“What? No, I’m not going anywhere.” She answered. 

“What if someone sees you here?”

She quickly shook her head. “I don’t care.” She replied. “I don’t care who sees me. I don’t care if Ethel and Veronica find out. Because I’m not leaving you. I’m not letting you push me away.” 

“Betts-”

“No, I won’t let you. I care about you. I don’t want to lose you. I know it’s only been 3 weeks but I care about you despite what you said the other day, I do care about you. I don’t want to hurt you anymore with lies.” Betty replied adamantly that she wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Plus, I think they’ve already put two and two together because when I found out you were in the hospital I freaked out. They'll know something’s up. But I don’t care.”

“Betty.” A grin appeared on Jughead’s lips. “Are you sure?”

Betty nodded. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“I need to be honest with you first,” Jughead said shifting in his bed a little, getting comfortable. Betty moved forward attempting to help him, but he didn’t need it. 

“The other day, when I last saw you, it wasn’t just the blind date I was worried about. I was worried about my parents.” Jughead began to explain. “I haven’t really talked much about them, I have a complicated relationship, especially more so with my Dad after what happened today.”

“I’d say,” Betty replied.

“I’ll explain it in more detail later, but my Dad is a Serpent, the King Serpent as he likes to be called. And I guess my Mom is kind of the Queen, as stupid as that sounds. They take it 100 percent seriously. My whole life they’ve been in the gang, telling me as the oldest, I would one day be in their position.” 

“This sounds like a story from the 1700’s England.” Betty interrupted.

“I guess it sounds like that.” He replied with a laugh. “It’s stupid, they want me to stay on the South Side, and be the King and marry a Serpent. But I don’t want that. I never wanted that life, Betty. I’m not cold like my Dad is. I’m not a leader. I spend my free time alone, with my head in a book, I don’t want to lead. But my parents demanded it of me. So, when you came by, telling me about your date and getting deeper and deeper in this lie we’ve created to hide our relationship I freaked out. I blamed you when it was me, too.”

“You were right about me being a coward Jughead. I was, I am. I’m terrified of when I see Ethel next, Veronica too. I really hope we can move past it and still be friends, but a little bit of me is terrified of what their reaction will be. I’ve been a terrible friend. I just hope they can forgive me.” Betty explained, her hand reaching for his. 

“I think it will be okay,” Jughead replied.

“I hope so.” Betty agreed, her thumb stroking his finger. 

“What about your parents?” She asked.

“I have no idea what is happening. My Dad tried to kill me, so there’s that.” He let out a laugh.

“it’s not funny Jughead.” She was getting a sinking feeling in her stomach. 

“I know, I’m sorry.” He said softly. 

“I thought something horrible had happened, that you would go out thinking that I was embarrassed by you. I’m not, I promise.” Her eyes became watery again.

“I know, I’m sorry, again.”

Betty nodded softly moving her head down to his, softly pressing her lips to his. Making sure not to hurt any of the bruises that littered his face.

“Not even out of the hospital and you two are already getting down to business.” Sweet Pea yelled as he entered the room, Fangs standing next to him.

Betty bounced back, looking at them both and feeling a bit embarrassed. 

“How’d you get in here?” Betty asked.

“That bitchy nurse left, so we snuck away.” Sweet Pea answered, taking a step towards the bed. “Are you alright?” He asked looking at Jughead.

“Yeah, I think so,” Jughead answered. 

“The doctor said it’s just a broken leg and a few bruised ribs,” Betty repeated what the doctor said earlier. “He said Jug is very lucky.”

“You are, I’m so glad you’re okay. I just wish I came earlier. Broken up the fight with your Dad a minute earlier, then you wouldn’t be in here.” Fangs said, looking guilty.

“It’s okay. I’m a little hurt, but no real damage I think.” Jughead shrugged it off. 

A smile spread across Fangs’ face, happy that his friend was okay. His eyes traveling to his hand that moved to link onto Betty’s. 

“Pea, I know this is probably a long shot, but my Mom isn't here is she?” Jughead asked looking a little nervous. 

“She was here.” Sweet Pea replied. 

“She was?”

“It was just after you got here, I told her what happened, and I have never seen someone so angry. I was scared she was going to shoot the messenger.” Pea replied looking a little shaken.

“Where did she go?”

“She went to find your Dad.” 

“What?”

“Yeah.” Fangs added. “She said something about doing something she should have done years ago.”

“What?” He asked again, this time louder. “If she confronts him, she’s going to get hurt.” Jughead panicked. 

Jughead moved is his bed, struggling to shift, he was trying to get out of the bed. Wanting to get to his Mom, scared of what his Dad might do to her.

“Jug, what are you doing?” Betty asked.

“I have to find my Mom. I can’t let him hurt her.” Jughead answered.

“Jug, you can’t go anywhere. You were just hit by a car, and you have a broken leg.” Pea stepped closer to the bed.

“I have to do something,” Jughead replied.

“We’ll go.” Pea offered. 

“We’ll both go.” Fangs added in.

“No, he’s my Dad. I can’t let you.” Jughead said, still struggling to lift his leg from the harness. 

“Jug, stop,” Betty replied placing her hand on his chest, stopping his movements. “You can’t help your Mom. Just stay here.”

Jughead admitted defeat. He fell back onto the bed, wincing in pain. 

“We’ll go, Jug. She's okay. Your Mom is one tough woman.” Sweet Pea said before he and Fangs walked out the door. 

Jughead looked angrily at the ceiling above him, furious that he couldn’t go. “Just relax, your Mom will be okay.”

“I said some pretty horrible things the last time I saw her,” Jughead said, shaking his head. 

“She’ll understand, Jughead,” Betty rubbed her hand on his chest. 

“Even after all the bad things I said, I love her. She’s my Mom.” Jughead replied moving to look at her.

“She will understand, and I’m sure she’ll be okay,” she answered, Jughead beginning to relax a little as she gripped his hand again and sat beside him on the bed. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Betty,” Jughead said holding her hand tighter. 

“I’m glad you’re not pushing me away. I’m here for as long as you want me to be.” She replied softly.

“Good, because I don’t want you to go.” He leaned his head onto her shoulder. 

Betty rested her head against his, closing her eyes. Feeling his soft curls on her face, feeling like she was home. 

They sat there for a few minutes. Sitting in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. Betty’s eyes shot open when she then heard the sound of high heels on the floor. She knew who was coming next.

“So, it is true.” Veronica appeared, looking at Betty and Jughead. 

Veronica took a step towards them both. Betty pushed off him a little but still held his hand. 

“It’s good to see you’re okay, Jones.” Veronica smiled.

“How are you, Veronica?” Jughead asked.

“Oh, I’m grand,” Veronica replied moving her eyes to Betty who swallowed loudly. “Betty, can we talk?” 

Betty looked down at Jughead who gave her thigh a light stroke before she stepped off the bed, following Veronica out of the door. 

They took only a few steps out into the hallway when Veronica turned. Her hands crossed over her chest glaring at her. 

“What?”

“What? Don’t play dumb. What the hell is this?” Veronica asked. “How long has this been going on? Behind me and Ethel’s back?”

“Can we not right now?”

“No, I want answers,” Veronica demanded.

Betty sighed before she leaned against the wall. “Okay, you want answers. We met at that stupid cocktail event at Pops you dragged me to, we talked and flirted then we went to the back seat of his car, and we fucked. A few days later we meat up again, I tried to stay away, but I couldn’t so for about 3 weeks we’ve been hanging out, having amazing sex until 3 days ago when you made me go on that stupid blind date and he got angry and tried to end it.”

Veronica’s mouth dropped open. “What? What?”

“You wanted the details. That’s pretty much it.” Betty replied. “Except maybe that it’s more than just amazing sex. I like him, I really like him. And he likes me.”

“And what about Ethel? You know how much she likes him.”

Betty dipped her head. “I know, I’m a shitty friend. I didn’t mean for it to happen like this. I couldn’t help it. I was drawn to him. He doesn’t like her like that. He only sees her as a friend.”

“You realize this is deja vu right?” Veronica asked. Betty nodded. “You treated me a fucking leper when we were 15 and Archie wanted me and not you. You were horrible to me. And now what? It’s okay because you’re in the wrong this time?”

“I know, I know,” Betty replied. “I was wrong back then. And I am wrong now. I shouldn’t have persuaded him. But I wanted him, Veronica.”

Veronica shook her head in anger. 

“How’s Ethel?” Betty asked gritting her teeth.

“She’s a little shocked,” Veronica explained. “You need to talk to her, explain it.”

“I will,” Betty replied.

“I would do it sooner, rather than later.”

“I will. I just want to make sure Jughead is okay.”

Betty pushed herself off the wall, taking a step back towards Jughead’s room. 

“Betty?” Veronica asked. 

She turned to look at her.

“You really like him, don’t you?” Veronica asked.

“I do.” She replied.

“I can tell. You seem different.” Veronica added. “Now I think about it you’ve been acting differently for the past few weeks. And now I know why.”

 

 

It was a few hours later, Betty lay next to Jughead on his hospital bed. Her head planted on his chest. One of Jughead’s arms wrapped around her shoulder, holding her close. They didn’t talk, they just lay there. Both loved having each other in their arms again. Betty nuzzled her head into his neck. Taking a deep breath. 

“I’ve missed you,” Betty whispered.

“It’s only been a few days.” He replied.

“I know, but I was scared I might not see you again.” She replied her eyes still shut tight.

“I wasn’t sure if I would see you again, either. I thought the only way to escape my Dad was to leave Riverdale. But every time I thought about it, something kept pulling me back. And the more I thought about it I realized it was you. I didn’t want to leave you.”

Betty opened her eyes and lifted her head up, his lips grazed his in a soft kiss before she placed her head back on his chest, closing her eyes again.

“Jughead?” A voice appeared at the door. 

Both Betty and Jughead opened their eyes. “Mom?” Jughead asked seeing his mother standing before him.

Gladys took a step closer. Betty pushed herself off Jughead, standing beside his bed. “You’re the girl from earlier?” Gladys asked looking at her. 

“Yes, I’m Betty.”

“Do you mind if I talk to my son alone?” Gladys asked, giving Betty a stare.

She looked back at Jughead giving him a little nod. “Sure.”

“You can stay, Betty,” Jughead replied, looking between her and his Mother. 

“I need to speak to Ethel anyway,” Betty replied to Jughead. “I’ll be back later okay?”

“Good luck,” Jughead answered giving her a wink. 

Betty reached her hand to his. Jughead lifted it, placing a kiss to the back of her hand before Betty walked away. 

Gladys gave Betty a look as she stood by the door. “It’s nice to meet you properly, Betty.”

“You too, Mrs. Jones,” Betty replied before she disappeared. 

There was an award silence. Neither knew who should speak first. After more awkward seconds, Jughead began to talk.

“Are you okay? Pea said you were here earlier, then you left.” He asked. 

“I was here, I felt useless just sitting here waiting to hear news about you. Once I heard the full story, I had to speak to your father.”

“Right, he’s done no wrong in your eyes, hasn’t he? He can do no wrong.” Jughead raised his voice. He couldn’t believe that he was actually worried about her earlier. He should have known she would never stand up to his Dad. “Why are you even here, Mom?”

“I’m here because I love you,” Gladys stepped closer. “Your wrong, I didn’t take his side. The fact that you would think I would hurt Jughead. Of course, I would never pick his side after what he did.”

“What now then?”

“I had to see your father, make sure he didn’t run. I know him well enough to know he wouldn’t stay after what he did to you. He’s in the back of a police car now.” Gladys explained. 

“So, you can finally see the kind of man he truly is?” Jughead asked shaking his head. 

“Do you think I didn’t know, Jughead? I’ve known for years who he truly is. The only reason I stuck around was that I got pregnant with you.” 

“Wow, no need to soften the blow,” Jughead said with a small laugh.

“Well, it’s true. If you never came along, I would never have stuck with him. The only reason we had your sister was that your father wanted someone for you to play with, so you would leave us alone.”

Jughead shook his head again, he was happy to finally be getting the truth, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. 

“I’m sorry, but it’s true,” Gladys replied. 

“So now what? You pay his bail, and he’s out tomorrow morning?” He asked, looking down at his hands.

“No,” Gladys replied. “He can rot in jail for all I care. I’m done with your father.”

“Everything you said the other day, as much as it did hurt to hear it. It was all true Jughead. I’m sick of that man pushing me around. The last thing I want to happen to you is to become like him.” Gladys explained pulling up a chair and sitting beside her son. “I love you Jughead. You may have been an accident, but I have never been so happy about an accident before.”

Jughead looked at his mother. Seeing tears in her eyes for what was the first time. “I’m sorry Mom. For what I said the other day. I was angry, and a little drunk.”

“I’m sorry too. Sorry for letting your father push you around. I let him, and it wasn’t fair. I’m your mother, I'm supposed to protect you. Not make life harder.” 

“What happens now then Mom? With Dad and the Serpents?” Jughead asked.

“I don’t know.” She replied. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Jughead gave his Mom a quick smile before he bit his lip. He had no idea what would happen next, and it scared him.

“That girl is pretty. She’s the Northsider your Dad mentioned?” Gladys asked as Jughead’s head shot up. “I thought you ended things.”

“I did, but she won’t take no for an answer,” Jughead replied. “I’m glad she didn’t. I really like her.”

“I’m glad you have someone. The Serpent lifestyle never fit you. But someone like her does.” Gladys said a grin on her lips. 

“Be careful, Jug. It may be too late because you’ve already fallen for her but protect your heart. The last thing I’d want is for it to get broken.” Gladys’ face turned serious. 

“It’s too late. She already has my heart.”

 

 

Across town. Betty took in a deep breath before she knocked on Ethel’s apartment door. She waited a few seconds before the door opened, and a content looking, Ethel, looked back at her.

“Hi, Ethel. Can I come in?” Betty asked.

Ethel didn’t reply, she just took a step back allowing Betty to walk in. She closed the door behind her and turned to look at Betty who had a look of worry spread over her face.

“How’s Jughead?” Ethel asked.

“He’s okay. A broken leg, and a few cuts and bruises, but he’ll be okay.” Betty replied.

“I’m glad.”

Betty took another deep breath. “Look Ethel. I’m sorry. I broke girl code.”

“I don’t give a shit about a girl code Betty.” Ethel interrupted.

“I’ve been a shitty friend.”

“You have been.” Ethel agreed. “Not because you went after a guy I liked, but because you lied about it.”

“I know. I didn’t want to hurt you or lose you as a friend. I never meant for it to go as far as it did. I’m so sorry.” Betty said, desperation in her voice.

“Jughead and I were never an item. We would never be an item. He didn’t like me like that. There was a time when I would have wished more than anything for him to like me the way he likes you. But that’s not life works. Not everyone likes you.” Ethel explained. 

“I’m sorry.” Betty interrupted.

“For the last few weeks, you’ve been different. I saw it when Jughead was messaging you before that party Veronica threw. You were happy. He makes you happy. And that’s all that matters in the end. If he treats you well and makes you smile, then he’s the one for you.” Ethel added.

“He does make me happy, Ethel. I really like him.” Betty replied a smile on her lips. 

“Do you love him?” 

“Oh, I don’t know. It’s too soon to be thinking about that.” Betty replied in defense. 

“I think you do. I bet he loves you too. Who wouldn’t?” Ethel grinned back.

“I’m so sorry again, for lying,” Betty said. “I promise I won’t lie anymore.”

“Okay, I want the details then. How? Where? When? What is he truly like?” Ethel asked moving towards the couch, Betty following her.

“Do you really want to know?” Betty asked feeling uncomfortable. 

“We’re best friends, I want to know all about the man that makes you smile like a 15-year-old girl.” Ethel replied.

Betty smiled before she wrapped her arms around Ethel. Squeezing her tight. She couldn’t understand how well Ethel had taken this. It just proves how good of a person she truly is. “I love you, Ethel, you're my best friend and I’m so glad I have you.”

“Me too Betty,” Ethel replied stroking her hair as Betty’s head rested on her shoulder. 

-

A week passed since Jughead’s accident and, once he was released from the hospital, Betty insisted he should stay at her apartment. His leg was badly broken, and he couldn’t do much without help, so he gladly accepted her offer as his Mom had Serpent business to deal with and he felt awkward asking Sweet Pea to help him. So he stayed at Betty’s. He had only been there for the past 5 days, and he already felt at home. He couldn’t leave the apartment anyway due to not being able to walk up and down the stairs without help. So while Betty worked, he sat around, not really doing much but eating and catching up on Netflix. 

“Honey, I’m home,” Betty announced herself not able to hide the biggest grin that was plastered on her face. She loved coming home to see him, and today was no different. 

Once he saw her smiling back at him, he shook his head in embarrassment. “You’re such a dork.” He replied.

Betty slipped out of her shoes, dropping her bag to the ground and she quickly joined Jughead who was stretched out on her bed. A few pillows propped underneath his broken leg. His laptop on his lap.

“Hi,” Betty said once she sat beside him, planting a quick kiss onto his lips before she snuggled next to him.

“What are you doing?” Betty asked looking at the computer screen.

“Pea was around earlier and he’s found a 2-bedroom apartment for us. So now I need a job otherwise I won’t be able to help pay the rent since I can’t work construction anymore with my injured leg.” Jughead explained scrolling through the job websites.

“But I’ll miss you. You should just stay here.” Betty snuggled closer to him.

“As much as I would love to, we’ve only been officially dating for a week. I think it’s a tad too early.” Jughead replied.

“Fine.” Betty pouted. “Have you told your Mom you're moving out of the trailer?”

“I told her earlier today. I don’t know if she was happy or upset about it. She’s got so much on her plate right now with my Dad in jail and the Serpents, she didn’t really react.”

“Once all your stuff is gone, she’ll miss you. It will be pretty empty in that trailer.” Betty replied.

“I know, but JB will be back in a few months, she’ll keep her company,” Jughead said as his eyes still scanned the screen.

“You're not moving until your leg is a bit better right?”

“No.” He answered. “You don’t mind me crashing here a couple more weeks?”

“I don’t mind at all. I can’t imagine Sweet Pea helping you in the shower.” Betty giggled.

“He may be my best friend, but we’re not that close.” Jughead laughed with her.

Betty rested her head onto Jughead’s shoulder. His arm came up, and wrapped around her, pulling her close. “How’s the job search going?” She asked.

“Not well. With my leg out of action, I can’t do any of these labor jobs. It’s the only thing I’m actually qualified for. I can’t really do much else.” He explained while closing the laptop lid. 

“What if you work for me?” Betty asked, craning her neck to look up at him.

“And do what? Be your assistant? I don’t think that would work.”

“No, not as my assistant. As a writer.” She replied. “I know you’re too scared to show me what you’ve written, but you're a smart guy. I know it will be good.”

“Your faith in me is amazing,” Jughead replied with a grin. “But I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I’m too scared to show you what I’ve written let alone the whole town every day in the newspaper.” He replied. 

“Then let me read what you’ve written. I’ll give you my honest opinion. If it’s rubbish, you can find a job somewhere else. If it’s amazing, I demand you work for me.” Betty said moving herself to her knees to look at his properly. 

“You demand?”

“Yes. I can be very persuasive.” She replied with a smirk.

Jughead matched her smirk with one of his own. “Okay, fine. I’ll let you read some of my stuff. But I want the truth. No bullshit because you want me in the sack.”

“I would never,” Betty answered placing her hand on her chest shocked that he would think she would do that. “All though, it has been nearly 2 weeks since I last had you.”

Jughead laughed. “Last had me?” 

“We couldn’t even celebrate us getting back together the right way.”

“Sorry, my leg is pretty busted. I can’t have my naughty way with you.” He replied with a cheeky smile.

“If you weren’t such a control freak, there are other ways we could do it,” Betty said moving her eyes down his body. 

“Oh yeah?” He asked as Betty moved closer to him. Slowly she lifted a leg over his thighs and straddled him. “Does this hurt?”

“No.” He answered. 

“Good,” Betty replied before he could say anything else she crashed her lips onto his. Kissing him harshly, her mouth opened him as her hands moved down to his shirt. Jughead lifting up his arms, and pulling back from her lips Betty pulled the shirt from him and throwing it onto the floor. 

Betty’s eyes looked down at his torso. The bruising was almost gone, and the cuts were nearly healed. “How are your ribs?” She asked her hands skinning along his ribcage.

“There’s a little pain still. Nothing I can’t push past. I want you so badly.” He answered moving his hands up her dress. Pushing the material up her body, this time it was Betty’s turn to raise her arms up as he pushed the dress over her head and placed it on the bed beside them. 

“God, I forgot how beautiful you are in just panties and a bra.” His eyes scanned her body.

“Jug, you watched me get dressed this morning.” She giggled in reply.

“Yeah, but you weren't sitting on me nearly naked.”

Betty just laughed again and moved her hands to his pants. Happy he was wearing a pair of sweats. She only had to pull them down to his knees, she couldn’t be bothered pulling them all over the moon boot on his leg. She next stepped off him, discarding her panties across the room, and she placed herself back on him. Trying not to be rough, she didn’t want him in any pain as she slid down on top of him. Her mouth opened wide as he stretched her. Filling her up, as she fully sat down on him. 

“That feels so good baby,” Jughead replied as she locked eyes with him. 

“I don’t want to hurt you. Please let me know if I hurt your leg.”

Jughead only nodded as she began to move up and down on him. Her hands linked around his neck, pulling his lips onto hers they kissed in a hot, and dirty kiss as Jughead began to move his hips up. Every thrust was like a lightning bolt running through her, making her moan into his mouth. Jughead’s hands moved up her back, his fingers connecting with the bra that still lay over her breasts. His hands fiddled with the clasp before he pushed it open. The straps fell down her arms and his lips moved straight to the newly exposed skin. He kissed and sucked, her back arched as his mouth and tongue moved in unison with every thrust. 

They moved together as one. It was hot and fast. Within a matter of minutes, they were both moaning together in pleasure as they came together. Jughead slid down on the bed, his back against the bedspread as Betty fell on top of him. Their bodies still connected as they struggled to catch their breaths. Betty’s head lay on his chest. Listening to the sound of his breathing, her eyes closed tight, Jughead’s arms wrapped around her. 

“We are not waiting 2 weeks to do that again. I think I’m dead.” Betty joked. 

Jughead laughed with her, his arms pulled around her tighter. His lips kissing her temple. “I think I love you.” 

Betty lifted her head. Looking at Jughead, a shocked look on his face matched her. “What?”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said it. It just kind of came out.” Jughead panicked. 

A smile spread on Betty’s lips. “I think I love you too.” She replied, Jughead smiling back at her. 

“I’ve been wanting to say it ever since I saw you in the hospital. Seeing you in pain, an idea that I might have lost you. I got a feeling deep in my stomach that I’d never experienced before. I’ve loved people before, but I’ve never been in love. And that what I feel when I’m with you. I love you.” Betty explained her eyes connecting with his, her heart was racing as she talked. She was laying her heart on the line. Hoping he wouldn’t reject her.

“I love you, Betty. From the moment I lay eyes on you I knew I wanted you. I knew you were it for me. I couldn’t stay away. And I love you.” Jughead agreed. Relief was felt in both their hearts as they locked eyes. 

“How is this possible?” Betty asked.

“Sweet Pea dragged me to a crappy cocktail party at Pops, and ever since then I’ve been a goner.” Jughead replied. 

Betty pressed her lips onto his again. Kissing him softly before she ducked her head into his neck. A smile on both their faces because for the first time ever, they both felt loved. 

 

 

_6 Months later_

 

“Where the hell are they?” An annoyed Veronica scowled at Sweet Pea. 

“Jug said he’ll be here soon.” Sweet Pea replied.

“I knew we should have told them earlier. Then they’d actually be on time for once.” Ethel answered as she gripped Trev’s hand under the table.

“Are they always late?” Trev asked looking at Veronica.

“Now they live together they can’t seem to arrive anywhere on time.” Sweet Pea answered.

“Why?”

“Hi, hi. Sorry.” A frantic looking Betty said as she pulled Jughead behind her. “Sorry, we’re late.” She said as she sat at the restaurant table.

“What’s the excuse this time huh? Lost your handbag? Or was it your keys?” Veronica asked with a smirk looking at Betty and Jughead.

Jughead gave Betty a smirk. “No, we just lost track of time.” He said as Betty giggled.

“Seriously? You guys are like rabbits.” Sweet Pea said. “You have no idea how happy I am that I don’t live with you anymore.”

“Calm down, Pea. I had to deal with the same whenever Veronica spent the night.” Jughead answered and Veronica’s face went bright red as everyone at the table laughed.

“Come on, this is supposed to be a fancy dinner. Let's get our minds out of the gutter.” Ethel said raising her glass. 

“Yes, yes.” Betty joined in raising a wine glass that sat in front of her at the table. 

“I want to make a toast.” Ethel started. “To Trev, my best friends, and to Pea and Jughead. Merry Christmas. This year has had its ups and downs. But we’ve made it, and I couldn’t be happier.”

“Merry Christmas.” Everyone said at the same thing everyone clinking their glasses over the table. 

Everyone took a sip of their drinks and placed them back onto the table. “Any news with your Dad Jug?” Veronica asked.

“Good news actually,” Jughead replied and everyone looked at him. “The judge finally made his decision on his sentence. He was given 7 years, 5 with good behavior. But knowing my Dad he’ll be in there for a while.”

“That’s good news.” Sweet Pea agreed. “How's your Mom doing?”

“She’s okay. JB has decided to finish her study in Greendale so she’s coming home. Mom will feel a little less lonely.” Jughead explained. Betty’s hand moved onto Jughead’s leg. 

“She’s doing really well, actually. She’s managed to turn the Serpents around.” Betty added. 

“Is she finally warming up to you?” Ethel asked.

“She’s still not my biggest fan. I think she’s just angry that I’m taking her baby boy away.” she laughed.

“She likes you.” Jughead interrupted.

“She’s warming up to me. Maybe once we produce her some babies, she might actually like me.” Betty joked.

“Babies?” Veronica asked spitting out her drink.

“Not anytime soon, Veronica. Calm down.”

“Thank god, the last thing either of us needs is a screaming baby interrupting the fun.” She replied. 

“Maybe one day though,” Jughead whispered into Betty’s ear before he placed a kiss to her cheek. 

Betty rested her head onto Jughead’s shoulders. Her eyes scanned the table. All of her closest friends were there. Over the past 8 months, Betty’s life had changed dramatically. When she arrived back in Riverdale, she never expected to be the head of the Riverdale Register, her amazing and handsome boyfriend working alongside her every day. Ever since Jughead joined 6 months earlier, the paper was only growing. And she is putting it all down to Jughead and his amazing writing.

Once Jughead recovered fully from his accident, he moved in with Sweet Pea. Betty missed him in her bed, so most nights he still stayed at hers, except for the odd time she went a few blocks south and spent the night at his. She felt guilty for him paying rent for an apartment he was hardly at. But after a few months, she asked him again to live with her. And this time he said yes. Betty was over the moon. It had only been a month since he moved all of his stuff in, and it had only been 7 and a half months since they first met, but they were both crazy in love. Everyone judged them for it being too soon, but Betty and Jughead both knew that what they had was forever. For something that started a secret with an expiration date, neither imagined that this is what their life would be like these days. And neither were as happy as Betty and Jughead. 

They held hands under the table. Betty’s thumb stroked his. They loved each other, and they were happy. They had friends, and family and most of all, each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end. Thanks to anyone who stuck till the end. I really hope you enjoyed this little story. I want to say thanks to rosiexxvi for being my beta. 
> 
> Please check out my tumblr: lizzybuggywrites for sneak peeks and snippets.


End file.
